Among Immortals: Destruction of the Demonic
by Yoshikuni
Summary: The Uchiha brothers are back home but danger still follows them. With threats from both domestic and foreign places combining, can they fight a two front war and win? Sequel to ATWADJ.
1. The Blood Palace

Here's the sequel I've been promising you all. I hope it'll live up to your and my expectations for it. I'm burying myself in research and hopefully it'll pay off. 

I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review my previous story _Among the Waves: A Desperate Journey_, I wouldn't have been able to finish it without your wonderful suggestions, comments, and advice. :)

I hope you all enjoy this story as much, or if possible, more than the first. 

As you all can see I HAVE A TITLE! YAY! I'd like to thank

**candyluver**,** Pandastacia**,** Ladyrouge214**, **Cherry1315**,** unlucky-traveller07**,and** no tears left to cry** for their awesome suggestions. 

IMPORTANT: If you haven't read _Among the Waves: A Desperate Journey _you might want to because this story might not make much sense to you if you don't. 

* * *

Sakura leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, hiding the monotonous view of passing trees from her sight. The galloping motion of the horse they were on no longer fazed her. While being a vampire had given her certain advantages in the area of stamina, traveling as they had for almost three weeks had made her tired. She allowed her mind to wander aimlessly, the only thing she really could do while riding for hours on end. After their attempt to gain mortality at Mira's cave had failed, Kakashi's crew, for the most part, disbanded. Some who refused to give up the quest stayed together and Kakashi relinquished control of the ship to them. They had elected a new captain and carried on their way. Others chose to return home instead, missing loved ones after the eight years some of them had been at sea. She and Sasuke were part of that second group. They, along with Naruto, Hinata, Kaori, Kakashi, Sai, Itachi, and Rika, were headed to her husband's childhood home. Kakashi had managed to buy five horses off of a farmer which they used as their method of transportation. They could have made more progress by running at full speed than riding a horse but the human settlements they passed by required them to keep the horses as a means for disguising their true nature.

Sasuke had told her about his home and family but she couldn't help but feel he was keeping something from her. He seemed tense when talking to her about certain topics, giving her vague answers at times and making her curious. She couldn't understand why Sasuke would feel the need to hide anything from her. Surely he wasn't embarrassed by his family? He spoke very highly about all of them . . . well except for Sai. Maybe he was afraid she wouldn't like them? She would think that was the case but she knew Sasuke was aware of how excited she was to meet his family and he had assured her that she would like them. Was he afraid that _they _wouldn't like _her_? Great. Now she was starting to freak herself out. What if they didn't like her? She didn't want to be the cause of any conflict between Sasuke and his relatives. Maybe it was something else entirely though. Rika had told her of her similar suspicions. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with them at all. She could only hope so.

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura shifted her arms embrace around her husband's waist.

"Hn?"

"Are we almost there yet?" The slight exasperation in her tone reminded him of an impatient child.

"Almost." He replied, smirking because he knew she wanted more of an answer than that.

"When do you think we'll be there?"

"Soon." His smirk widened, feeling the glare she was giving him.

"That's what you said five hours ago." She grumped, rolling her eyes.

"Well, this time I'm not lying."

Yesterday they had entered the area which the humans termed the Forbidden. Its boundaries were marked by a giant forest that they were currently maneuvering their way through, the trails making things easier than she expected. The canopy of trees prevented too much light from leaking through. Not that it bothered her. Her new eyes more than made sure she had absolutely no problems seeing but she could hear Rika's frustrated grumbles when they stopped to let the horses rest and she would trip over a fallen branch.

She was told humans never ventured into the Forbidden. They held the belief that horrible things lived beyond the forest, _evil_ things. And technically, they were right because according to Sasuke that was where vampires and other things non-human, mythical, or magical lived. Of course some things were more evil than others. He had explained that each species vampire, demon, werewolf, witch, troll, centaur, fey, and any other each had their own territory in the land considered the Forbidden. They each had their own form of government, laws to follow, and their own leaders.

Squinting from the sudden change in lighting she looked around. They had broken through the last line of trees and were now clear of the forest. The land before them was mostly flat but at times rolling just slightly with gentle hills. The grass was a vibrant green and the sky, which she had missed seeing, was a bright blue. All together the scene was beautiful. Little houses dotted the landscape, fields with different kinds and colors of crops made the land look like a colorful quilt.

"It's beautiful." Sakura breathed causing a smile to appear on her husband's face.

"Welcome to the land of the Vampires."

'_You're going to have to tell her who you are soon.' _

Sasuke flashed a look at Kakashi, sometimes he didn't like having the ability to read minds.

'_Itachi too for that matter.' _

He continued to ignore the older vampire hoping that he would quiet his thoughts.

'_She's going to figure it out sooner or later . . . most likely sooner.' _

Sasuke sent Kakashi a glare that stated _shut-up_ which Kakashi seemed to have missed . . . or just ignored.

'_She might be angry if she finds out from some other source rather than you. She might think you were trying to keep things from her . . . which is appropriate seeing as you _are _keeping things from her.' _

"Kakashi." Sasuke warned verbally this time. If anyone was curious about their mental conversation or the reason for his harsh tone no one showed it.

Sakura, who would have been curious had she heard her husband, was too busy watching the little houses as they passed by. She guessed that none of these were Sasuke's because of the swift pace they were still going. "Is your house near here?" They had to at least be getting close, they had passed tons of houses and little villages.

"It's coming up." Sasuke replied mentally wincing. He knew he should have told her but for some reason he had been unable to do so. He was partially afraid that she would be overwhelmed and not want anything to do with him anymore, even though he knew that she was more loyal than that. Now he was going over mental scenarios of what would happen once she found out. He mentally winced again.

Sakura gasped as a massive stone wall with a huge wooden gate appeared before them. When the doors of the gate were pulled open after Kakashi had given a signal to the vampires on guard, she was assaulted with the sight of tons of vampires and even a few humans scurrying around exchanging goods, playing cards, and just living life. They proceeded down the large main dirt road through the center of the settlement. All over vampires and humans alike stopped whatever they were doing to stare at them and soon an excited murmur ran through the crowd.

"What are you? Some kind of local celebrity?" Sakura joked trying to lighten the unease she felt from having so much attention focused on her and her friends.

"Sort of." Sasuke grimaced. Yeah, he definitely should have told her.

"What do you mean sort of?" She hadn't expected to be right.

Sasuke ignored her as they approached the outer gates of the upper city. As required more guards barred their way. He guessed that they were fairly new to their job because he had never seen them around before. "Who seeks entry to the Vampire King's presence?"

'_The King of Vampires? Why on earth would we be going to see the king?' _Sakura was sure her eyes were bugging obscenely out of her head by now but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"His son and heir Prince Uchiha Itachi and his second born Prince Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi answered for the group and the guards snapped to attention, seemingly embarrassed for not recognizing the crown prince and his brother.

Sakura's mind seemed to have stopped working completely. _'P-prince Uchiha Sasuke? Prince of the entire vampire species Uchiha Sasuke?'_ Looking around her to see if anybody else found this news surprising, Sakura saw Rika having the same zoned-out look she knew she was probably sporting at the moment, eyes wide and mouth gaping open in surprise. At least she wasn't the only one.

Soon they were moving, and her mind started slowly processing other things again, one thing at a time. They crossed a wide courtyard and Sasuke dismounted their shared horse, his hand reaching up to help her down and his face searching hers for her reaction to his status. She wasn't sure what he saw because she wasn't sure what kind of expression she had on, probably one of shock she guessed.

The others dismounted their horses as well and left the reins trailing on the ground knowing that soon enough a groom would come to pick up their animals. Sasuke grasped his wife's hand and led her up the steps before the yawning archway of the large wooden doors to his home, the Blood Palace. It soared from the ground around it, its numerous spires and towers silhouetted a dark color against the bright blue sky. It was made of a dark stone, black in color which was painstakingly polished and when the sun hit it just right the black took on a tint of dark red, almost like the color of dried blood.

They made their way into the main hallway where they were almost immediately intercepted by servants which, to Sakura's surprise, were human. "Can I help you your majesty?" The servant asked once he had came out of his deep, respectful bow.

"Where are my parents?" Sasuke asked, his hand still gripping Sakura's to try and comfort her from the shock he knew she was still in.

"Their Majesties are in a meeting for the time being. Would you like me to show your guests to some rooms and I can inform the King and Queen of your arrival once they are adjourned?" Sakura noticed that the servants eyes remained respectfully trained on the floor as he spoke, never daring to look into her husband's gaze.

"That will be unnecessary. Have the maids prepare my friend his usual room and my mate will be staying with me."

If the servant was surprised at Sasuke saying he had a mate he wisely didn't let it show, "And the other young lady Sir?"

"She'll be staying with me." Itachi answered for his brother, grasping Rika's hand.

"As you wish my Lords." The servant bowed once again and scurried off.

Kaori grabbed Kakashi's hand and spoke for the first time in a while, "Well, since I already know where I'm going I guess I'll see you all later." The female Uchiha threw Sakura and Rika a quick reassuring smile before heading off, dragging Kakashi behind her. Sai nodded and then headed off in the same direction as his sister, which Sakura noticed was the opposite way of where she was headed. Sasuke was currently leading her up a flight of stairs to her right with Itachi and Rika following behind.

"Your servants are human?" Sakura finally got over her shock enough to speak. Not that asking about his servants was what she really wanted to talk about but at least it was a start.

"Some. Their families have served mine for centuries." Sasuke answered her as they made their way down an impressive hall. The rich crimson rugs were soft beneath her feet and the inside walls were made of the same polished black stone. Portraits hung on the walls, the impossibly beautiful pale faces seemed to stare at her as she passed.

Soon enough they stopped before a large dark wooded door which Sasuke pushed open. Sakura followed her husband into his room and he shut the door behind them. "Why didn't you tell me?" It wasn't anything more than a whisper but she knew he could hear her.

Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat down, "I don't know." He shrugged, something that seemed very un-Sasuke-like. "I guess I was afraid you'd feel overwhelmed."

Sakura snorted and made her way over to stand before him, "And having it suddenly sprung on me like that _wasn't_ supposed to make me feel overwhelmed?"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke reached forward, his hands going to rest on her hips.

Sakura pursed her lips in thought for a while before a small smile took over her features, "You're forgiven."

Sasuke smirked and pulled her closer, "So what do you think, Princess?"

"W-what?" Sakura gaped down at him.

"Well since I'm a Prince and you're my mate that would make you a Princess." Sasuke stated in a tone one would use to explain something to a small child.

Sakura pouted, "Don't talk to me like I'm two. I guess I had just gotten my head wrapped around the idea of _you_ being royalty let alone what that would make me."

Sasuke pulled her into his lap and kissed the top of her head, "Not regretting choosing to be my mate are you?"

"Never." She tilted her head up to kiss him softly.

"Good." He murmured against her lips as he picked her up bridal style.

"Sasuke kun! Where are we going?" Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I thought it might be a good idea to freshen up before going to meet my parents, seeing as we haven't had a decent bath in a while due to our traveling."

"Oh." She thought about how bad she must smell and grimaced when she thought about meeting Sasuke's parent's while stinking like a horse. "A bath sounds nice."

* * *

Itachi sighed contently as he sank into the warm water. The comforts of the Blood Palace were much better and more comfortable than life aboard a ship. The hot baths were just one of the things he had sorely missed about his home while he was gone. The palace had heated water tanks placed a floor above the baths which poured into said baths when a lever was pulled, a luxury even most other palaces didn't have.

Itachi moved his gaze to the naked woman whose back was facing him. As soon as they'd made it to his room Rika had started ranting at him for not telling her about his status among his kind. He'd apologized because he knew he should have told her but she still hadn't forgiven him. Instead she took to glaring at him and then ignoring him all together, like she was doing now. He watched as her hands glided over her wet body that was now slick with soap, washing away all the dirt and grime that had been collected from their travels. No. Her ignoring him would definitely not do.

He got up and walked over to her slowly to stand behind her. He knew she hadn't yet sensed his presence and he smirked. His arms wrapped around her waist and he delighted in the sound of her startled gasp. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "How long are you going to ignore me Koi?"

When she neglected to answer him he moved his hands to her hips and pulled her back against him, his mouth laying kisses down her neck to her collar bone. He smirked when he heard her fait moan that he could tell she had been trying to hold back. "I apologized," He husked against her skin, "and you can't stay mad at me forever."

"O-oh yeah?" She willed her arms to stay frozen at her sides and not reach out to caress him like she wanted to.

"Yeah." His right hand moved down from her waist. He could hear her heart race as his hand slipped underneath the water and one of his fingers slid into her.

"A-aah." She bit her lip to prevent anymore sound from coming out. She would not let him seduce her, damn it!

His fangs lightly brushed her skin but she refrained from shuddering in pleasure like she usually would. _'I won't let him get away wi- . . _. _ohhh_.' His finger started moving slowly in and out of her and his mouth attacked that sensitive spot on her neck that she wished he had never found. Seeing he still wasn't winning he added a second finger and smiled when he heard her give up and whimper. "Am I forgiven Koi?"

Rika let out something that sounded fairly like a growl, "Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

"Mmm . . ." Sakura closed her eyes in relaxed pleasure as she let her husband's hands run over her wet form. The bath was turning out even better than she had expected. Sasuke had insisted on washing her and she had done the same for him and now they were both thoroughly clean and in her case, more than a little turned on. They hadn't had much alone time since they had started traveling and she was really starting to feel the effects of missing her husband's kisses and caresses as they made love. So much that she decided to use her position straddling his lap to her advantage.

Sasuke groaned as his wife started to grind herself against him. Gods he had missed her. His lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss. A kiss that would have been bruising had she still been human. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck, hands fisting in his hair tugging it gently. "I want you Sakura." He growled against her, "I want you _now._" Right now he had no patience for foreplay, he simply needed to be inside her.

"Yes." She kissed him again and moved herself down on him.

"Agh Sakura," His eyes wanted to roll back into his head. It had been far too long and she was so warm and tight around him. How had he gone three weeks without this? His hands grabbed her hips and helped her ride him, increasing her pace when he became inpatient.

"Sasuke!" Her head was thrown back and her smooth, pale neck was exposed to him. Groaning he sunk his fangs into her soft flesh and let her blood flow into his mouth.

Her moans became louder with each tug from his mouth on her neck. Her heightened senses went into overload and she came around him, him continuing to pump into her until he too found his release.

"You Majesty?"

Sasuke groaned. Why _now_ of all times had his servants decided to annoy him?

"What?" The vampire prince didn't even attempt to hide the rage in his tone. Sakura had already jumped off of him and ran to grab a towel to wrap around herself. Not that it was necessary, the servant wouldn't enter his room without his permission and there was now way in _hell _that he was letting him in.

"I came to tell you that the King and Queen are awaiting your arrival in the throne room . . . and I uh, left some clothes for your mate outside the door. . ."

Sasuke climbed out of the bath and wrapped a dark blue towel around his waist and made his way out of the bathroom. "You're dismissed." Sasuke waited until he heard the sound of footsteps scurrying away down the hall before he turned to look at his wife. He knew that if it were at all possible for her to blush that she would be right now. "I guess we should get going then. My father never liked to be kept waiting."

* * *

I hope there was enough SasuSaku in this chapter to make up for the lack of it in previous chapters of ATWADJ. 

I think this chapter might have moved along a bit too fast. . . but eh. You win some, you lose some I guess. 


	2. Their Vampiric Majesties

**uchiha-babe-16: **_Thanks :) I'm glad you have a good feeling about this story and don't worry I'm definitely going to finish it, although it'll take a while because I'm planning on it being just as long if not longer than the first one. _

**SASU-SAKU4everandalways: **_No, Sasuke's father isn't going to be cruel or overly rude. In this story he's going to be a bit reserved but not cold. . . He may have his moments sometimes but that's why I'm going to have Mikoto to balance him out. :) _

**simpleandclean99: **_Thanks, I am planning on writing one but I just wanted to get this story up and going before I started work on something else. _

* * *

The large wooden doors should have seemed beautiful really. Stained, polished, and covered with carved designs so intricate they were breathtakingly realistic. However, as Sakura stood before them all she could think about was what, or in this case who, waited on the other side of those doors. Everything about the Blood Palace was foreign to her. Its servant's respectful formality, its beauty, and its luxury. She could already see that her life here would be totally different than the only life she'd ever known, one of hardship and simplicity. The change was a little more than intimidating but welcome nonetheless.

Her hands went to nervously smooth down her silk dress, another thing she was a little uncomfortable with. She definitely wasn't used to wearing anything like it. She had almost not wanted to put it on, afraid that she would somehow ruin the beautiful garment but Sasuke had insisted that she wear it and that everything would be fine. She could only hope that her coordination had somehow improved after becoming a vampire and the numerous sword lessons with Kaori because if it hadn't, the poor dress didn't stand a chance.

"Relax. You'll be fine." Sasuke, who was standing beside her, leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Sakura mentally blushed. It was amazing that her husband could still manage to make her react like that with just a simple compliment. She had a feeling that no matter how long they were together that it would never change.

"Are you guys ready?" Itachi asked, his arm wrapped securely around his girlfriend. Sakura noticed that the gesture seemed like it was to keep her there more than a show of affection, the girl looked like she was ready to bolt.

"You know, you guys are just coming home after how many years? I'm sure your parents missed you very much and I don't want to interrupt the whole reunion thing so I think I'll just go back to the room and I'll see you later." Rika attempted to duck under Itachi's arm but he was much too fast for her.

"No you don't." He picked her up by the waist and settled her in front of him, "You're not going anywhere."

"Uh, Sir? Do you want me to open the door now?" Sasuke looked over at the young servant who looked rather lost. It was obvious he wasn't used to members of the royal family exhibiting anything other than their usual cool indifference to those around them.

"Hai."

Sakura cleared her mind and attempted to fix her expression into something other than that of a scared little girl, though she didn't expect to achieve the composed dignified look her husband had taken on, she hoped it was something close enough. Sasuke's hand that was situated on the small of her back gently pushed her forward through the doorway.

The throne room of the Blood Palace was truly something to behold, from its polished black tiled floor to the red velvet drapes that covered the windows on the left wall. The only source of light was that which was coming from the windows and the various candles that were situated around the room, giving it a sort of dramatic feel. At the very far end of the room was a raised dais with two rather large thrones sitting upon it, each made out of the same dark wood and upholstered with the same blood red velvet as the drapes. Though the most intriguing and intimidating fixtures of the room had to be the two pale, elegant figures situated on top of those thrones looking at the entering group with dark, unblinking eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at the royal couple. The woman who was sitting on the throne to the right was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, vampire or otherwise. She now knew where Sasuke and Itachi had gotten their good looks from. The woman's long jet black hair fell down past her shoulders. Her slim figure was encased in an extravagant navy blue dress that narrowed around the waist and then flowed away from her body when it reached her hips. Even sitting down she could tell the woman was fairly tall, her long legs crossed beneath her dress. Her pale, almost snow white, skin was smooth and unblemished. Her dark eyes that seemed to have a certain kind looking sparkle to them were encased in long black lashes. The woman had the same aristocratic features as her sons and Sakura watched as a smile slowly spread over her perfectly formed lips. She seemed to exert a certain motherly aura and for some reason Sakura felt more relaxed and immediately took a liking to the woman. However, once her eyes traveled to the man sitting next to her the relaxed feeling seemed to evaporate almost instantly.

Unlike his wife, the man's features were harsh rather than beautiful. Though it may have had something to do with the stern look he wore. While his eyes were dark like his wife's they missed the kind sparkle that she possessed and instead held a certain reserved indifference to the world and people around him. His very posture suggested that he was an important person who found others somehow beneath him. Sakura had found the woman intimidating in an unearthly beautiful sort of way but the man was intimidating in a more traditional sense of the word. It was obvious that while Sasuke and Itachi had gotten their looks from their mother they had inherited their indifference and arrogance from their father, albeit not in such a degree as the man seemed to exhibit.

Nobody moved or even dared to blink until the servant had once again closed the door leaving them alone. It was then that the woman rose from her throne, her smile widening even further, and made her way over to the group quickly but with a fluid grace that Sakura could only dream of. Sasuke's hand left the small of her back as he went to embrace his mother who was holding her arms out to him only to return when she went to embrace Itachi with the same warmth. One of her pale hands lingered on both of their cheeks in a motherly fashion, "Your home!" Her joyful expression seemed to lighten up the entire room, "My sons have finally returned." Then her gazed turned to rest upon Sakura and Rika, "And you seem to have brought some beautiful guests with you." A delicate black brow rose.

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to his side and gave a proud smile, "Mother, this is my mate Uchiha Sakura."

At the word 'mate' the Queen's expression turned from joyful to almost giddy. She reached out and grasped Sakura's hand giving her a warm smile, "Please forgive me for my lack of manners. I'm Sasuke's mother Mikoto." The woman's voice took on a teasing tint clearly directed at her son, "This is so wonderful! I was beginning to think Sasuke would never settle down. Though I can see why he changed his mind. You're positively lovely darling."

"Thank you." Sakura almost patted herself on the back for getting the sentence out without stuttering. It wasn't everyday she was called lovely, especially by a Queen.

Mikoto turned to look at Itachi, "Now are you going to make me even happier and tell me that this pretty young lady is your mate?"

A blush settled over Rika's face which only increased tenfold when Itachi replied to his mother, "Not yet but soon." He turned to look at the girl grasping his hand tightly, his eyes darkening, "Very soon."

Mikoto clasped her hands in front of her in delight, "Oh! Fugaku dear! Did you hear that? Our sons are all grown up!"

"Mother." Sasuke muttered clearly a little embarrassed, Sakura almost laughed.

Fugaku finally rose from his own throne and made his way over to stand beside his overjoyed wife. "Yes, I heard." His tone wasn't cold or harsh like Sakura expected it to be but it still lacked emotion.

Sakura noticed how not only Sasuke's, but Itachi's figure as well, straightened as the King approached. "Father." Sasuke stated in greeting.

Fugaku looked at his sons, some of his indifference fading into a small tinge of warmth that wasn't really noticeable unless you were looking for it. "I hope you know your mother missed you two immensely. I haven't heard the end of it since you left."

Mikoto rolled her eyes at her husband, "Your father missed you too. He's just too stubborn to admit it."

Fugaku frowned down at his wife for a moment before addressing his sons again, "You two will have to inform us about your journey."

"Some other time," Mikoto interrupted her husband, "I'm sure you're all tired from traveling. You should get some rest and relax or better yet, show these two ladies around the castle. After all it is their home now. Plus we have another meeting to attend with Hyuuga Hiashi san." She smiled gently, "I'm just so glad you're both back safe and sound."

"I am too." Sasuke stated, realizing for the first time how true it was.

Itachi nodded in agreement. "We'll see you later mother, father."

Fugaku nodded and Mikoto watched as they left before turning to her husband. "Fugaku . . . do you know what this means?"

The Vampire King gave his wife a questioning look.

"Grandbabies!"

* * *

Hands calloused from years of hard work grasped the wooden brush and proceeded scrubbing the hallway's tiled floors. The woman sighed as the ache in her shoulder grew worse with each passing minute. At the age of forty she was worse off than most women her age, her life as a servant causing her body's state to decline quicker than most. Her long brown hair had been swept up into a bun at the top of her head to prevent it from getting in her way as she cleaned. Like most human servants in the Blood Palace her family had served the vampire's royal family for centuries and considered it an honor to work for them, she was no different.

She didn't mind the cleaning as much as others. It kept her mind from thinking about the past, about things to painful to remember. After her only daughter was taken from her and her husband died she had buried herself in work to keep from the constant agony their memory brought. Her grip on the brush tightened as she remembered her beautiful baby girl. She had only been about a year old when she was kidnapped by what she thought to be slave traders. It wasn't an uncommon thing for them to take young human children from around here to sell. She always hoped that somewhere her daughter was still alive and happy however unlikely that was if she were truly taken by slave traders.

A tear slowly ran its course down her face and she chastised herself for crying after all these years. Her daughter, if still alive, would be around seventeen now and no doubt have no memory at all of her mother and somehow that made the pain worse.

Distant footsteps alerted her that someone was approaching. Ashamed to be caught crying the woman quickly wiped her tears and looked up, curious despite her mourning. The brush fell from her hand landing in the bucket of murky water beside her. The crown prince was heading towards her but he wasn't the one to inspire her shock. Beside him was a blushing woman with brown hair who looked to be around seventeen. Her grey eyes bearing a striking resemblance to those of her husbands, the one's her daughter had also shared. "My baby. . ."

* * *

Hinata poked at the pasta on her plate and took a glance at her husband who was across the room talking with Sasuke. Sakura had explained that Sasuke was taking her on a tour around the Blood Palace when they had stopped to talk. Currently they were sitting in the palace's large kitchen due to Hinata's strange cravings for human food because of her pregnancy. Sakura had explained about their meeting with the Vampire King and Queen and how well it went. She wished the meeting with her own father had gone as nice as her friend described.

"That bad?" Sakura asked, a rush of sympathy filled her at her friend's sullen expression.

"He was very angry. My father has never approved of Naruto kun." Her lips formed a sad smile, "He became furious when we told him that we were now mated and expecting our first child."

"I'm so sorry Hinata chan." Sakura embraced her friend who returned the hug wholeheartedly.

"I just wish he could see that Naruto makes me happy." The dark haired woman whispered, "Is it too much to ask for my father to want me to be happy?"

"No, not at all." Sakura squeezed her friend tighter, although not too tightly. She was well aware of the small and hardly noticeable but still present bulge of Hinata's stomach. "Just try to take care of yourself. All this stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"I will."

Sasuke looked over at his wife comforting her friend, as he listened to Naruto.

"He said he was going to talk to your parents and see if they could do something about the 'situation'." Naruto glared at the floor as he talked. "He can't take Hinata from me. I won't allow it."

Sasuke rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder in a comforting manner, something he rarely did. "He won't be able to. My mother would never stand for it." Then he offered his friend an even rarer smile, "You know she loves you like you were her own son."

"Yeah." Naruto returned the smile, although weakly. "I just wish that Hiashi could accept us, for Hinata's sake, you know?"

"You never know," Sasuke replied, "he may eventually."

"Yeah, maybe."


	3. Bad Omens

This chapter made possible by my iPod and Tokio Hotel – Durch Den Monsun. 

**XxBlackRose02xX: **_My Christmas break and New Years were hectic. My mother fell down our stairs and messed up her leg so she was on crutches (which she refused to use. . . stubborn woman) and we got way too much snow for my liking. Talking about Christmas is making realize how long it's been since I've updated and talked to everyone. :( _

**XxXMiss'TeaseXxX: **_I think you're right o.o _

**Moonwaterpetal: **_They will, Sakura is going to be a big part of one of my many plot twists I have in store for you all. _

**redpeircingeyes: **_Thank you, and I like that idea I'll keep it in mind. :) _

**Danielle: **_Thanks :D I thought I was improving and I'm happy to hear others think so too. Yes, that was Rika's mother and she will also play a big role in one of my twists. I loved your long review and yes, it made me feel very proud :) I hope to keep hearing from you. _

**giana loves SasuSaku: **_Erm. . . I'm not sure if it's a word. . . (busts out dusty dictionary) _

* * *

There she was, after all those years of torturous guilt, worrying, and mourning. More tears fell from brown eyes and were quickly swept away. _My little girl, my baby's home. _Feelings of pain and agony were pushed aside as relief and overwhelming joy took over her heart. _She's really alright, she's alive. _Hands clasped together and a mumbled prayer of thanks was uttered as Kanai became reacquainted with her daughter's image. _She's so beautiful. _An overwhelming urge to run to the girl, hug her close, and apologize for letting her be taken consumed the woman. _But . . . she won't even know who I am. _

The pain was back.

Kanai watched as the couple drew ever closer, the prince's hand clasping her daughters. She watched as he looked at Rika the way her husband used to glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking. _So my baby managed to capture the crown prince's heart. _

No. She couldn't hug her daughter. Not now, not ever again. _She'll be better off without me. He'll take care of her. _No one would know that Rika was the daughter of a commoner, let alone a palace servant. It was for the best that no one ever would. She no longer belonged in her daughter's life, perhaps she never did. _I'll watch over her from afar from now on. _After all, her baby was alive and well, what more could she want?

As they passed by without so much as a glance in her direction she let a bitter sweet smile briefly grace her features. _Good-bye again my little Rika. _

* * *

Sakura crossed her arms, leaning on the cool stone railing of her new room's balcony. The light outside was slowly giving way to the dark and even though she still believed that nothing could compare to the beauty of the setting sun over the ocean, she couldn't deny that this view was rather remarkable as well. A light breeze caressed her face as streaks of pink, purple, and orange started to paint the sky, the last rays of the sun hitting the tops of the trees just right as to make them appear to be a glowing golden color. For a place believed to be the home of evil things, it held wondrous amounts of beauty.

Sighing she let her muscles relax as she enjoyed the scenery. She hadn't realized how tense she'd actually been all day. The thought almost made her laugh, it seemed that she had been here for months already with as much as had transpired in the short amount of time. Who would have thought that in a twenty-four hour period she would have learned that her mate was actually vampire royalty, meet his parents who just happened to be the king and queen of an entire species, and tour the most beautiful and otherworldly palace in existence? It was so much to take in and process. Especially the thought that she'd be living here, in this wonderful place for an eternity with the one and only person she'd ever love.

Sasuke had left shortly after they returned to the room to go see his father. She knew the King was eager to hear about their time aboard Kakashi's ship and luckily Sasuke had allowed her to stay behind. He was aware that his father made her feel slightly anxious and she had a feeling that he was trying to protect her from reliving some things that were better left forgotten. It was no doubt that Orochimaru would end up in the conversation. Just thinking about him made her mind flash back to the horrible time when Rin betrayed them and she was taken captive. A shudder ran its course though her body and she had to remind herself that Sasuke had saved her, that she was safe now, and out of Orochimaru's reach forever. For some reason though, she couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't quite true.

Suddenly feeling too exposed Sakura made her way back into the safety of her room, shutting the curtained balcony doors behind her and locking them. Not that it would stop anyone if they were determined to enter, but it made her feel better to do it anyway. Looking around the room she saw her sword and brought it to the bed where she sat down, running her fingers over the familiar surface of its hilt. _'I really am being paranoid aren't I? Orochimaru is dead.' _

Propping the sword against the wall next to her, Sakura extinguished the oil lamp on her nightstand and laid down. _'I probably just need some sleep.' _Closing her eyes she let her mind drift. It felt strange to be going to bed at night when she seemed to have the most strength. Sasuke had explained to her that the vampires tried to run on a day-light schedule seeing as it made relations with other non-nocturnal species easier. Although it made sense, seeing as vampires were perfectly capable of moving around in the light, it seemed unnatural to her now. What was worse was that she couldn't seem to sleep, not only because of that, but because Sasuke wasn't lying next to her. She realized that she came to be dependent on his firm, reassuring figure to be snuggled up against her. Having him there made her feel safe knowing that he would do anything in his power to protect her. And right now she really needed to feel safe.

The soft click of the door opening startled her and her eyes flew open in surprise. Her hand twitched, itching to reach out and grab her sword until Sasuke's familiar figure was clearly seen, calming her nerves. The security she always felt with his presence returned as he removed his boots and shirt and joined her on the other side of the bed. "How was the meeting with your father?"

Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close Sasuke yawned before placing a kiss to her forehead. "Alright I guess. Sorry it took so long, there was a lot to talk about."

Sakura snuggled closer to her mate, burying her head in his chest. "It's fine."

Sasuke closed his eyes, something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him. The talk had gone over well enough. He and Itachi recited all the events that had taken place while they were away, he had even told his father about killing Orochimaru. His father had seemed surprised but made no comment about the matter either positive or negative. For the most part it had been he and Itachi talking while their father, Neji (A member of ANBU, the kings personal guard), and his father's adviser, Asari Hoshiomi listened. However, when Sakura was mentioned Sasuke noticed that Asari had become more interested in what was being said. He couldn't figure out why but it struck him as odd and it was still making him feel uncomfortable.

Soft snoring reached his ears and made him smirk affectionately. _'I guess I should get some sleep too. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a big day.' _

* * *

Hachiro watched his master pace the polished wooden floors. Asari Hoshiomi was never one who was associated with nervous behavior but in this case, Hachiro assumed, his master had a reason to be nervous. Their painstakingly made plans were now in jeopardy. Well, technically they were his master's plans but he would be benefiting from them as well. His master had promised him that he would. "What are we going to do now?" Hachiro mumbled, "Everything was set on the Princes not returning from their little adventure."

"We make a new plan of course, you bumbling idiot." Hoshiomi sneered, no doubt upset that his thought process had been interrupted by his insignificant subordinate. "I've put far too much time and energy into this for it to go down now."

"Of course master, forgive me."

"We'll simply have to take out the young heirs another way." A hand smoothed its way through his jet black hair slightly streaked with gray. "We can't do it directly . . ."

"We can't sire?"

"No you fool," the adviser rolled his eyes in distain, "That's much too obvious and will cast more suspicion than we need deal with."

"Then what will we do?"

"If you would keep your yap shut for two seconds I might be able to get to it!" The regal looking vampire pinched the bridge of his nose, a clearly annoyed gesture. "We'll make the population see that the Uchiha's are no longer fit for the throne, that I am clearly the better choice."

"And how will we do that?"

"We'll do it through our highness's mates of course." The corners of Hoshiomi's lips twisted up in his usual devious smirk.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea sire?"

The adviser turned in a rage, "You dare question me?"

"I-I'm sorry sire! It's just that mated males are very dangerous when their female is in the question." Hachiro cowered, "I was only thinking of your safety!"

"Do us both a favor and leave the thinking to me!" Hoshiomi regained his disdainful glare. "We'll start immediately. I want you to gain as much information as possible about Uchiha Sakura and Assano Rika. I guarantee there will be something in their past we can use."

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Forbidden:**

'_Please don't find me.' _

Small hands clutched desperately to the dark wood in a white-knuckled grip.

'_Please don't look in here.' _

A sky blue eye slowly peeked open and glanced out the small crack in the cupboard door. The kitchen floor beyond was streaked crimson, stained with blood from the bodies that had been dragged from the house about twenty minutes before. Tears streaked down the small boys face, dripping down and wetting his shirt.

'_I've gotta get out of here before they find me like they did mommy and daddy.' _

Panic had the boy enclosed in its tight grip. He rallied up all the courage and he could, his need for survival eventually outweighing his terror, and once sensing no one remained in the house, pushed open the door to his makeshift shelter. He moved quickly, making almost no sound as he escaped from his house into the night air. The putrid smell of burning flesh assaulted his sensitive nose and brought fresh tears with it. He could see the fire and hear the screams as the people not lucky enough to have been killed quickly by decapitation being burned alive. Houses, were set ablaze as well, everything was being engulfed in flames.

'_Please don't find me.' _

The men had come when everyone had been sleeping, killing his entire village while they lay in their beds. They came armed with fire, swords and Holy Water. His mother, hearing the screams, woke him and hid him away before they could find him. He heard his mother's screams when they killed his father, only to be silenced when they ended her life as well.

'_Why did they have to die? Why are they doing this?' _

White banners with crimson colored crosses sewn in the middle were everywhere now. The same crimson crosses that were sewn on their white uniforms. Vampire Slayers were now in the Forbidden.


	4. Old Enemy Returns

**no tears left to cry:** _This chapter should answer your question :)_

**yeji301: **_Yup! _

**nanamisakurachan: **_Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see lol._

**SakuraUchiha44530: **_Thank you. I'm sorry for the delay with updates it's just that I was doing a lot of studying for my finals particularly my HUGE Business Technology final, plus everything just seems to be happening in my life at once (I've been majorly stressed out), but I have been doing some research for this story while I was at it and now I have even _more_ ideas so hopefully now that school had ended for me, I'll be able to update a lot sooner. _

**Crunch Berry Baroness: **_I'm sorry for the lack of SasuSaku in the last chapter and this one but there will be plenty of it to come :) _

**SASU-SAKU4everandalways: **_The last part was in the point of view of a young boy whose village just got massacred by vampire hunters. Hopefully that clears it up a bit. _

**iLoveSasukeSakura.: **_1)Yes, Sasuke and Sakura are the vampire equivalent of married. 2) Fugaku isn't going to hate Sakura, quite the opposite actually. 3) Naruto and Hinata will be mentioned explaining how they're doing in another chapter. 4) Yes, Tenten is in this story lol. There you go, I hope that answers everything. Thanks for asking :)_

* * *

Pale human-like fingers drummed upon the dark wood of the table. The sound was rhythmic and boring in its repetitiveness, a perfect parallel to his expression if not to his mood. Actually he was quite anxious to hear how his first little purge had gone. With all the research he and his _allies _had been doing he was sure it would result in a resounding success. Ah, his allies. Such superficial, hateful, and rather gullible creatures. If he were capable of pity, he might have felt such an emotion towards them. They were certainly not the brightest beings he'd ever encountered, their leader being self-centered and prejudiced and all his little retainers following blindly behind him on the principle of misguided faith. However, these were the qualities that worked to his benefit. They had no idea that _he_ was really in charge, no idea that they were just as expendable to him as their common enemy, no idea that _they were being used._ "Is it done?" His striking yellow eyes turned to the young boy who bowed before him.

"Yes Sire, every last one of the immortal demons was wiped out." The boy smiled, "We've done a great service to our Lord today."

A cruel smile twisted over pale lips, "Yes. A great service."

"The army will be ready to march again tomorrow Sire. We suffered few casualties."

"Excellent." The smile turned into one of satisfaction, "How are our prisoners holding up?"

"They've expired. The latest round of testing has done them in."

"Well, that simply won't do. Tell Zhao to send out some scouts and round up some more and while he's at it ready the army. We march at dawn."

"Yes Sire."

Immortal demons eh? What would they think if they found out what he really was? Surely he'd fall in the same category. _How wonderfully ironic. They're being led by one of the very things they profess to hate, and soon they will be destroyed by it too. That is, if their hate and rage do not take care of the job for me._ _Humans, such weak and wicked creatures. _He often, in the depths of his mind, chooses to ignore the fact that he was once one himself. Forgetting his origin was made easier by the fact that he hadn't been human in a very long time.

Stretching his arms out before him he studied his new body. Same pale skin, same human-like limbs and appendages but not human at all. No, something much better, something more powerful. One good thing about his former self, his curse, was the regeneration process was quite efficient. Dismembered and still his new healed body was flawless. _I wish I could have seen the look on his face when they got to the cave and found the amulet was gone. Uchiha Sasuke, you have not seen the last of me. For your insolence I will yet take everything you hold dear. _

* * *

Castle life was not what Sakura had expected. One would think that being mated to a prince would entitle one to sleep in a bit . . . apparently that was _not _the case. As soon as the sun came up she was woken from her rather nice dream, hustled out of bed, stuffed in a kimono by her new "ladies-in-waiting", and ushered down a flight of stairs to meet her new mother-in-law in the drawing room. In her opinion the servants took the expression "at first light" a little _too_ seriously, especially since after sleeping on the cold hard ground for three weeks she was greatly appreciating the comfort of a proper bed again.

Once she had gotten to the drawing room she was met by Rika, Mikoto (she refused to let her new 'daughters' call her Uchiha-sama), and a cheery looking blonde whose name turned out to be Misa, the Palace seamstress. The reason for the meeting being that the Queen had decided it was necessary for the girls to commission their new wardrobe. The two were then surrounded by patterns, designs, and materials from which to choose from. _Why _this was a priority so early in the morning Sakura still had no idea. She was grateful, if not a bit overwhelmed and by the look on Rika's face the feeling was mutual. Soon they were measured and had more kimonos ordered than they knew what to do with. Including a very formal dress that made Sakura shudder at the possibility of what major event she'd have to attend to wear such a dress.

The little get-together was halted by a brunette, that the Queen addressed Tenten, entering the room. She was dressed in a black uniform which was riddled with weapons: kunai, shuriken, and a katana strapped to her side were visible but Sakura had a good feeling there were a lot more weapons that were hidden in her clothes. The woman exuded an aura of someone that was not to be messed with. She took a quick glance around the room, bowed, and informed her highness that her presence was needed in the throne room. Apparently some important foreign dignitaries had arrived. Sakura found herself grateful that she wasn't expected at such things, or at least not _yet_. She could picture it in her mind just as clear as if it were happening: her making some sort of huge social faux pas and not only embarrassing herself but her new in-laws as well and in the worst case scenario possibly majorly offending said foreign dignitaries and causing some sort of war, _great._ At least she was spared for the moment.

Currently she, with the guidance of a servant escort, was on her way to the field on the west side of the castle where the Vampire Army's soldiers trained. She didn't know why she was surprised to find out they had their own army. It made perfect sense seeing as the Vampires had their own 'country' in the Forbidden that they would have an army to protect that country and its citizens. The reason she was making the trip was because she was told she could find Sasuke there training with the soldiers and, most likely, sparring with Naruto. She knew they wouldn't be able to go long without fighting with each other either verbally _or_ physically. It was amusing that as much as they fought, she could tell they were each other's best friends.

"Here you are my lady. Sasuke-sama is over there with Naruto-sama," the servant pointed to where the two were, sure enough, deep into a battle. "Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you." She gave him a bright smile that made the young human blush and then turned her attention to the fight. They seemed rather into it today. Both of them giving it their best to try and hack the other one to bits. If she didn't know them by now she would have been frightened at their furious fighting. At least Naruto seemed to be in good cheer again, shouting insults to Sasuke as they fought. She had been worried about them both ever since Hinata had told her about their meeting with Hiashi-sama, Hinata's father.

"Wow Teme, is it just me or are you getting worse at this?" Naruto grinned and dodged a rather forceful swing at his abdomen.

"Tch, I'm still beating you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and let out a little laugh at their familiar antics. Neither one of them had noticed she was watching them yet and it would probably stay that way until they were done with their fight.

"Oh look over there! It's an army of trolls!"

"How stupid do you think I am baka?"

Yup. Naruto was back to his old self.

"Ha! I said you wouldn't beat me this time you bastard!"

Sakura couldn't help but gasp as Naruto forced Sasuke to the ground, his katana falling just beyond his reach. Naruto had won . . . or not. Suddenly Sasuke swept his foot around tripping the half-vamp, who was doing some sort of victory dance, bringing him to the ground as well while also taking the time to grab his katana and jump to his feet, the tip of the sword now at Naruto's neck.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Don't be a sore loser baka." Sasuke let out his typical arrogant smirk.

"Sakura!" Naruto had finally realized she was there, "Tell your mate that he cheated!"

'_Just like little children.' _Sakura smiled and shrugged, "Don't look at me. I'm staying out of it."

* * *

"How many did Orochimaru-sama say he needed again?" The captain rubbed his arm over his brow, deterring the sweat from running into his eyes. Fighting vampires took more energy than he seemed to have as of late.

"He didn't give a specific number Sir."

Captain Rioha sighed, "Then we'll bring in the whole lot of them then." Turning he gazed at the forty or so vampires corralled into a circle, being held in by his soldiers with their swords dipped in holy water.

"How are we going to move a group of this size Sir?" The soldier cast a worried glance at their outnumbered task force. "Surely it would be too dangerous. Should we separate them into smaller parties?"

Rioha nodded, "Yes, divide them into family groups. Three guards per group."

"Family groups Sir?"

The captain cast a glance at the small children that were to be taken as well. "Yes. I've found that a father is much more likely to behave when his children's lives are at stake." He looked at his subordinate, "If you were in a hostage situation by yourself what would be the chance that you would fight back Tohma?"

"One hundred percent Sir."

"Yes. Now say your family is with you. If you act up, they kill your daughter, your son, your wife. Then what do you do?"

Tohma smiled realizing the genius of his captain's strategy. "I wouldn't risk it Sir."

"Exactly." Rioha nudged his horse forward, "Now go on. We should have these things back to camp and into the experimentation lab well in time to catch supper."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

"Foreign dignitaries huh?" Naruto leaned back against the weapons shed, twirling a piece of grass in his fingers. He and Sasuke had taken a break from their training to sit and talk with Sakura. "Looks like it's that time of year again." A smile worked its way over his face.

The sentence had the opposite effect on Sasuke, a frown appearing. "Hn."

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura poked Sasuke from her position between his sprawled legs. They were sitting on the ground, his back against the shed, hers against his chest.

"At least three times a year all the vampire noblemen and –women, as well as royalty from every other race in the Forbidden, can expect to be called to the capital for one of my parent's State Banquets. Eating and drinking are actually less important than the real business of keeping a close watch on any of the aristocrats who might become overambitious and keeping peace with the foreign dignitaries as you call them." Sasuke explained, "My father likes to take a rather careful approach to our own nobility." He shrugged, "Not that he needs to. My parents seem to be rather popular among the bluebloods."

"Oh, I see." Sakura suddenly froze as a thought hit her. A State Banquet, as the prince's mate she would defiantly be expected to attend that. _'So _that's _why Mikoto-sama had us commission that dress!' _

"This is great!" Naruto smiled, his grin almost blinding, "You can meet my parents Sakura-chan!"

"Your parents are coming?" Sakura knew she sounded surprised and she didn't mean it to be offensive but she had never heard Naruto talk of his parents before.

"Yeah! They're great!" He was practically jumping with excitement now, "I can't wait to tell them about Hinata and I!"

Sakura smiled at how happy he was, "I can't wait to meet them."

Sasuke's left hand moved to twine his fingers with hers and she felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. "Naruto's parents are the Monarchs of the Demons." He explained for her benefit. "His mother is a blue-blooded vampire and his father the King of Demons."

"Yup!" Naruto nudged Sasuke, "That's why he and I grew up together. Our mom's are best friends."

"Lucky me."

Sakura laughed at his joking sarcasm. "Wait, this means I'll have to dance doesn't it?"

Sasuke's frown seemed to grow in magnitude, "Yes."

"You danced that one night on the ship though Sakura-chan. You seemed to be having fun."

"I wasn't in a room full of important people who I'd have to impress though." She winced as a mental picture of her tripping over her own two feet entered her mind.

"Relax." Sasuke's right arm which was wrapped around her waist tightened, "You'll do fine."

"Yeah." She didn't believe it for a second. "Who's all coming to this again?"

"Only everybody who's anybody in the entire Forbidden!" Naruto laughed.

"_Wonderful._"

* * *

**Five Days Later**

"Hello Uchiha_-sama_!" The small blonde smiled cheekily up at the prince. "They said you were mated but I hadn't believed them until I saw her. I'm so proud of you!"

"Watch it Misa." Sasuke scowled at the girl. He had taken Sakura to see Misa to get the kimonos that she had had made. However, he should have known coming here would be trying on his patience. The girl had always seemed to get an unusual happiness out of annoying him to death. In fact, if she wasn't the best seamstress around he would have made sure that the impudent little brat was long gone by now, except unfortunately she_ was_ the best and for some reason his mother loved her. He should have just had a servant bring the dresses to their room, and he would have, except that Sakura seemed especially bored today and if any alterations needed to be made, they were already here.

"Oh don't get all grouchy." Misa rolled her eyes and set down the dress she was hemming. Its intricate designs and vibrant color meant it was probably something she was working on for his mother. The vampire Queen already had a dress collection that would have made Ino weep in envy but she had commissioned something new for the State Banquet that was to take place tomorrow.

Sakura smiled. The blonde at first appeared young, maybe around fifteen or so. Then upon looking into Misa's eyes she seemed to have the mind of a person much older and wiser than the age she appeared. Her bright smile lit up her whole face and she had the most amazing pair of violet eyes Sakura had ever seen. "Are you excited for the banquet My Lady?"

It took Sakura a minute to recognize that Misa was talking to her. She still wasn't used to people referring to her like that. "Oh, yeah." She hoped that her voice didn't betray her little white lie, she was more nervous rather than excited.

"My mother kind of sprung the whole thing on us." Said Sasuke.

"Oh I've known about it for a while. It's not a surprise that she hid it from you though, the way you're always so huffy about it." Misa giggled at Sakura's surprised expression. "Word travels fast among the servants of this palace. Nothing stays secret for long." She stated and winked.

"And if they worked half as much as they gossiped maybe we wouldn't need so many of them." Sasuke grumbled.

Misa stuck out her tongue at the Uchiha, "He's just upset because the servants have a better intelligence system then the ANBU."

"Hn. Not likely." The ANBU were the most elite members of the Vampire Army specifically trained to guard the royal family and perform the most dangerous of assassinations and espionage missions.

"Mm_hm_." Her gaze moved from Sasuke back to Sakura. "Now, I'm assuming you're here to pick up your kimonos?"

At Sasuke's nod Misa took out the finished dresses. "Did you want to try them on and make sure they fit?" She smiled, "Not that I don't think they will because I'm pretty sure it'll be fine but just in case?"

"Sure." Misa handed Sakura one of the dresses and showed her into a little room that she could change in. When she came out again she saw that Misa had made Sasuke turn around and face the door. She had thought she heard the seamstress mutter something about not seeing the dress until the banquet, followed by some agitated grumbling by Sasuke.

"There. I knew it would fit." The girl gestured for Sakura to turn around in a circle so she could get a good look. "Perfect. That color looks fabulous on you by the way."

"Thank you." Sakura grinned, Misa's personality certainly was something else. It was nice though, always putting her at ease almost immediately with her radiant smiles and cherry attitude.

"This style looks so nice on you too. I'll make you some more of them! Hmm . . . you'll need one in peach, green, blue, pink, red. . ." Misa tilted her head in a contemplating fashion.

Sakura laughed nervously, "That's alright. I already have more than I know what to do with."

"Pish posh. You can never have too many you know."

'_She sounds like Ino.' _

Sasuke smirked reading his mates thoughts, "Can I turn around now?" Why was he having to ask again? Wasn't he the prince here?

"Hold on a second!" Misa once again ushered Sakura back into the changing room. "Alright, you can turn around now."

"_Thank you_." Sasuke was tempted to roll his eyes but instead he took a seat in one of the plushy chairs placed on the left side of the room while he waited for Sakura, the opposite wall being filled with shelves upon shelves of different colors and textures of fabrics.

Misa returned to sitting on her own chair and taking up the dress she was working on when they came in. "They aren't pushing her too hard are they?" Her voice had dropped to a quiet murmur and lost its cheery attitude.

By 'they' Sasuke knew she meant his parent's advisers. Over the past five days they had insisted on putting Sakura and Rika through some "essential lessons" as they called them, things that they deemed important for royalty of their race to know, things that Sasuke and Itachi had been forced to learn when they were younger and they were probably just as dull now as they were all those years ago. The lessons covered everything from history to literature to basic table manners. "I won't let them. Surprisingly Sakura seems to enjoy learning everything."

"That's good. I was worried about her. Sakura-sama seems like such a nice woman. I didn't want them harassing her to death."

Their conversation cut off when Sakura reemerged, the kimono folded neatly over her arm. Sasuke stood, gathering the rest of the dresses to carry and nodded a goodbye to Misa.

"The dresses are wonderful. Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad you like them." Misa winked, "You'll look so beautiful that when you enter that banquet nobody will be able to take their eyes off you."

'_Oh joy.' _


	5. The Past and Future

Hello everyone :)

Plenty of SasuSaku in this chapter!

**sasusakufan3257: **_Thank you :) and I've done that before myself lol. It's good to know I'm not the only one. _

**SakuraUchiha44530: **_Thanks :D . I would like to write a book someday but I fear I have a long way to go before any of my work is even remotely ready to be published. _

**SASU-SAKU4everyandalways: **_Thank you and I'm glad it helped. I was afraid I'd manage to make it more confusing, seeing as most of the time I'm capable of confusing even myself. . . _

**flirting-wit-the-enemy:**_ I know you messaged me a while ago and I forgot to get back to you, sorry! I haven't read vampire academy, I've heard of it though. My friend has it and I'm going to ask to borrow it since you said it was good. Yet again, I'm sorry I didn't respond to you sooner. _

**

* * *

**

Grey eyes watched as the elderly vampire paced the front of the room. His kind face shining with excitement as he went on about some subject or another, Rika wasn't really paying attention at the moment. Although, she _thought _it had something to do with one of the neighboring species and their cultural behaviors. Whatever it was, she was sure that it was something she would have to know. Too bad her mind had a horrible habit of wondering at the most inopportune moments. The tutor that their highnesses' advisors had commissioned was a really sweet man, much better than the 'old hags' as she mentally-termed them, that were in charge of the etiquette lessons. Their sole purpose being to make her into a 'fine lady' which seemed to include the qualities of being dumb and docile. The old tutor however, had a passion for learning unrivaled by anyone she had ever met. She felt slightly guilty that she couldn't take pleasure in his lectures as her future sister-in-law Sakura did. The pink haired vampire was always so engrossed in their lessons, absorbing any and all information that was thrown her way. Rika envied her. She had never been what anyone would consider brilliant, was never one to excel in the classroom. She found it hard to sit in front of a text and try to memorize details and events that had little meaning to her. Then again, she never really excelled at anything. She was just average all the way around. Not stupid but not brilliant, not ugly while also not being drop dead beautiful, not weak but not anywhere _near_ the skilled fighter her lover was. Just plain, ordinary, _boring._

'_Almost as boring as these lessons._'

The past five days had been filled with lectures on proper behavior, manners, and speech when in dignified company, lessons in history, geography, arithmetic, philosophy, and foreign languages. Her brain was in major overload trying to cram in so much information in such a short time span. She really did try her best though. She knew people were expecting a lot out of her seeing as she was to be the future mate of the crown prince. She wanted to live up to their expectations of her. To show them, or perhaps even to show herself, that she was good enough to be with someone like Itachi. She had heard the murmurs, the whispers when they thought she wasn't listening. The snide remarks about the prince taking a human bride, bringing an end to the pure vampire blood line. Itachi hadn't heard his father's advisors' remarks because she was sure that if he did they would be sporting some crushed windpipes and currently be incapable of saying much of anything.

'_Speaking of Itachi . . . It's been what? Six days since he'd mentioned taking me as his mate? He hasn't said anything more about it since.' _A frown settled over her face. Six days didn't sound like much, but it felt like forever.

Over the amount of time that they had been at the castle, seeing each other and talking daily, she and Sakura had become a good deal closer. She found the other woman's company quite enjoyable and they often shared stories and laughed to themselves about the strange habits of their significant others. They had gotten close enough to where Rika felt comfortable approaching the woman about her troubles. Sakura had told her that vampires could only take mates on the night of a full moon, assuring her that Itachi was probably just waiting until then.

'_The next full moon is in a couple days . . . shouldn't he have said _something_?' _The only information she had about vampire mating rituals and such things, came from Sakura. She hadn't learned anything of use when she was on board with the Slayers. The only thing she learned from them was how to kill a vampire, which was not much use to her now.

'_Perhaps I'm really _not _good enough.' _

"A very wise deduction!"

Rika almost jumped out of her seat as the voice of the tutor startled her, "E-excuse me?" Did the old man just _answer_ her _thoughts_? Wasn't Sasuke-sama the only one who could read minds?

"I was telling Sakura that her statement was a wise deduction." The man gave a kind smile to the human girl. He knew she didn't enjoy his lessons, and he also knew her mind had a habit of wondering but he could see that she tried and so he was infinitely patient with the girl. After all, one does not spend his life tutoring the likes of Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi and _not _learn patience.

"Oh." A blush settled over her cheeks when she realized how foolish her thought was.

'_Of course he can't read my mind. Idiot.' _

"Now, as I was saying, while that is correct Sakura, I believe that most of the great triumphs and tragedies of history are caused, not by people being fundamentally good or fundamentally bad, but by people being fundamentally people."

"I don't understand." Rika furrowed her brows in confusion.

She could practically _see _the tutors eyes light up at her showing an interest in something he was saying. Although her inquiry about the matter stemmed from the fact that she was completely lost rather than a genuine interest. "The whole point is that when a human is good or bad it is because they want to be. Whereas things like the fey creatures are set in their ways right from the start. People couldn't become truly good unless they also had the chance to be definitively wicked."

"I see."

She didn't.

'_I _really_ need to stop zoning out in the middle of lessons.'_

* * *

Jonathon stared out at the amassing army in sorrowful dismay. He had asked himself many times over the course of the last few months if he was doing the right thing. In the beginning he'd had no doubts, partly because he was sure a somewhat more peaceful approach could be taken. But he was wrong. The men in charge would not be satisfied by anything less than total destruction and the massive amount of violence and bloodshed that would undoubtedly come with it. It was to be war, war with the entire demonic population of Earth.

He felt _wrong_ to be assisting in such a thing when he had always been a peaceful man. But there was nothing he could do now. None of them would listen to him. The moans and groans of the tortured still rang in his ears. How could anyone justify this?

He had never seen a vampire before coming on this campaign. He expected them to be horrible, grotesque, terrifying things but they weren't. They looked human. The only difference seeming to be their beauty and graceful nature.

"_And no marvel; for Satan himself is transformed into an angel of light." _

Yes. They were evil but he'd been convinced that at least _some_ of them could be saved, the ones who were not born evil, the ones who were changed. They had once been human and perhaps they still held their souls only now blackened with the dark wickedness that had overtaken them. At first they humored him, let him do his experiments. He was convinced that if he could keep them from consuming blood for a prolonged period of time that he could purge their twisted souls. But he was never given the chance to complete his test.

"_That is not a person Jonathon! He is a vampire!" His brother shouted, "There's no saving him. His soul is irredeemably lost. It would be safer for all mankind if these monsters were destroyed!" _

"_Brother, we are not murderers!" _

"_It would not be murder," he argued. "We would be ridding the world of a great evil! We cannot allow these abominations to continue living. They're a danger to us all." _

"_But-"_

"_No! Orochimaru has ordered you to terminate your experiments. Whether they used to be human or not, it doesn't matter. The vampires _will _be exterminated." _

And that had been the end of it. It took him a while to realize that they never had any intention of trying to save them. He was only allowed to do as he pleased so he would keep out of their way.

Shoulders slumped he collapsed back into his chair. "I am doing the right thing. I _am._"

* * *

Sakura smiled against the skin of her husband's neck. As soon as classes for the day were over he had come to get her, saying nothing and simply dragging her away leaving a rather confused Rika behind to stare off after them. Once they had gotten outside of the Blood Palace he had blindfolded her and started leading her somewhere. She had been asking him what was going on ever since but he stubbornly kept his silence, only stopping to pick her up and carry her once she started stumbling over things due to not being able to see.

"Sasuke!" She tightened her grip around his neck, "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Sakura _swore_ she could feel him smirking.

"Come on! Tell me, pleeeease?" She lightly nipped his neck with her fangs and then laid a kiss to the spot. She felt him slightly misstep and smiled.

"I thought you could use a break. You've been sitting through those classes everyday and," his voice softened just the slightest bit, "I missed you."

Happiness flowed through her at his rare sweet words making her smile widen to record proportions. "So you're kidnapping me huh?"

"Yes." He held her closer, a wicked gleam entering his eyes that she couldn't see, "And I haven't yet decided if I'm ever going to give you back."

"Sounds good to me." She murmured, one of her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Where are we going?"

Suddenly her stomach felt like it was flying up into her chest and she realized they were falling.

"Here." They landed, the jarring impact she expected to feel avoided by Sasuke's hold on her. He gently let her feet to fall to the ground allowing her stand. She calmed herself as his fingers brushed her jaw line and neck before going to remove the blindfold.

Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing in perhaps the most beautiful place on Earth. The forest they had started out in was nowhere to be seen. In its place was a wide grassy area filled with the most beautiful flowers that were unlike any she had ever seen, making her think that they were indigenous to the Forbidden. In the middle of the plain was a large lake. The water so clear and blue that she could see the many multicolored fish swimming just beneath the surface, the bright sunlight making their scales shimmer.

The sound of rushing water drew her eyes to a high rocky plateau where a decent sized waterfall was pouring into the lake. _'We must have jumped from there.'_

"What do you think?" He barely had time to prepare before Sakura turned around and launched herself at him, her arms twining around his neck and hugging him. He let himself indulge in one of his small smiles that were reserved only for her before wrapping his own arms around her, lifting her off the ground so she was at eye level with him.

"It's beautiful." She whispered after giving him a chaste kiss. "Thank you."

He shrugged and leaned his forehead against hers, "I used to come here a lot as a kid. Get away from the palace for a little bit, relax." He set her down but kept his arms around her, "I thought you might like it."

"I do." She couldn't quite find the words to express how much she liked it, how much she appreciated him thinking about her and sharing something that was special to him with her. It was safe to say she hadn't felt this special, this loved, since he had taken her to be his mate.

"To my knowledge no one else knows this place exists." He smiled again, he couldn't seem to help it and pulled her down to lay with him on the grass. Her small body resting on his own, her elbows on the ground to either side of his head supporting her. Her soft pink hair fell around them like a curtain blocking out the rest of the world. "So that means we have the rest of the day to ourselves. No interruptions."

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Hmmm, what to do?"

* * *

Hachiro stood in front of his master's desk. He supposed now would be the best time to tell him the bad news. He had failed. But maybe, a little voice in his mind said, he'd catch a lucky break and escape this meeting with his life. His master had been in surprisingly good moods lately. He assumed that meant the rebel forces were coming along nicely. Maybe that would be enough to cancel out his most recent failure to gain the information he was sought after. He could only hope.

"M-master?"

"So, you're finally back eh?" Asari's normally stern looking face was slightly less terrifying today, almost making him look somewhat younger. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes master." Hachiro was stalling.

"And?" The advisors eyes narrowed, "Do not test my patience."

"N-never Sire! I . . ."

"Get on with it!"

"I was able to find out that Assano Rika was on board a ship of Slayers before she came to be on Kakashi's ship. Apparently she was taken hostage but the crown prince seemed to take a fancy to her once he was ordered to guard her. Before that she lived in a small town with her parents. She was an only child. Her mother was apparently told that she wouldn't be able to have children and her parents considered her a miracle child. She was orphaned at the age of eight after which the Slayers took her in."

Asari's lips twisted upwards into a small wicked smirk, "An ex-Slayer huh? That could be quite useful."

Hachiro brightened; maybe he didn't fail his master after all.

"And the other one?"

"I was. . . unable to find anything useful about Uchiha Sakura. She seemed to live a good life. She also was from a small village, where she lived with her parents. Her parents were doctors and they ran a small clinic. Her mother died of malaria when she was fifteen and she and her father died two years later. After that she took over the running of the clinic until she came aboard Kakashi's ship for unknown reasons. After which she was kidnapped by Orochimaru and as a result had to be turned into a vampire."

"Hm. That is most disappointing."

Hachiro winced and waited for his punishment.

"Did you happen to find out her maiden name?"

Surprised the younger vampire nodded, "Haruno."

Asari almost dropped the book he was holding. He couldn't believe his good luck! His smirk broke into a full blown sinister looking smile. "You've done well, Hachiro."

* * *

"No laughing!" Sakura grumbled. She was on a small row boat in the middle of the lake. When they had been talking about the banquet tomorrow, she had thought this would be a good way to practice her balance beforehand. Now however, she was seriously regretting her decision. He wasn't laughing per say, but she could _feel_ the amusement rolling off of him.

Sasuke smirked, "I promise not to laugh."

'_Psh, yeah right.' _

"I can hear that you know."

After giving him a rather un-ladylike gesture she turned and tried the bow again and to her surprise, she executed it quite beautifully.

"See?" Sasuke stood up as well, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about." He couldn't believe she didn't see how beautiful and graceful she really was.

"Don't do that!" Sakura spread out her arms for balance. "You're going to make the boat tip over!"

"Do what?" Sasuke smirked, "This?" He moved his weight to one side of the boat causing it to rock violently.

"Sasuke!" Sakura quickly sat down and held on to the edge of the boat for dear life. "If you tip this over so help me . . . !"

"So help you what?" He chuckled.

"You won't be getting any for a _very _long time!"

Sasuke stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Instead of backing down like he thought she would she crossed her arms and gave him a level stare. "Really."

Even though he was pretty sure he could make her go back on that particular promise he decided not to push his luck and sat back down.

"Thank you." Sakura mentally smirked. It was nice being in control for once. Maybe she could mess with him for a little while longer. . .

Sasuke watched his mate warily. Her expression changed form one of worry to one more seductive, her lips forming a little sultry smile. She was up to something. He tried reading her mind but she was deliberately repeating a phrase inside her head and that's all he could hear, quite effectively blocking the rest of her thoughts from him. When had she learned to do this?

"You know," Her voice was smooth and provocative. Sasuke watched entranced as her fingers went to untie the sash holding her dress closed, letting it fall to the floor. "there's something," she slowly crawled her way over to where he was sitting. Her hands smoothing their way up and down his chest, playing with the hem of his shirt. She could feel him stiffen under her touch, unsure of her motives. "I've been wanting to do," She pulled the shirt up and over his head and let that too fall. "since we first came out here." She leaned forward and made a trail of kisses down the newly uncovered skin.

"Yeah?" His voice was deep and starting to strain just the slightest bit. Sakura smirked, she had him right where she wanted him.

"Mmhm." She removed his boots and then ran her hands from his thighs up to the waistband of his pants causing him, much to her personal satisfaction, to shudder. She teased him for a while before finally undoing them. "Stand up." Her voice was firm and commanding.

Sasuke was surprised at her actions, but he quickly decided he rather liked this new side of Sakura and so he did as she asked. Her dress was parted completely in the front, the only thing protecting her modesty was her hair falling in front of her chest. She gave him _that_ look and he was sure that if he had been human, his heart would have stopped beating in his chest. "And what is it that you've been wanting to do?"

She stood, sliding her way up his body, her hands stopping to rest on his chest. "This."

And then she pushed.

* * *

Itachi leaned back in his chair and sighed. This meeting had been going on for the last two hours and they were getting nowhere. "No matter what, I'm planning on making my intentions towards her known tomorrow at the banquet and then the night after that, which is the next full moon, I _will_ take her as my mate." He had called this meeting with his father's advisors strictly because it was supposed to be mandatory. However, no matter what this group decided he was going to do as he pleased and he sensed they knew it too.

"Your highness, you are the crown prince and as such you have responsibilities. One of those being that you take a mate that can provide you with heirs and preferably pure blooded ones. Something that your human woman cannot do even when you change her."

Itachi glared at the man, "I have no intention to change her."

He swore he heard everyone in the room release a scandalized gasp, even Hiashi who had so far remained silent.

"Your highness!" Advisor Asari exclaimed. "You must reconsider. Surely you don't mean to take a human as your mate."

Itachi schooled his expression back into that of indifference, "I do." Out of all the advisors Asari was the only one who seemed to approve of him taking Rika as his mate.

"_This_ simply can't happen your highness! You are next in line for the throne. You need a son to take over after you. A human mate can give you no children!"

"I am aware of that." Itachi sighed once again. "But changing her is too dangerous. I won't risk it."

"Then you will have to take a mistress and produce an heir with her."

Itachi felt an indescribable rage flare inside him, "I will do no such thing!"

"You will!" One advisor yelled, his fist slamming on the table. "Or you will change her. The choice is yours but either way, you _will _produce an heir by the time you take the throne."

* * *

And there's chapter five. 

Next chapter: The Banquet!

P.S. Reviews make me a happy author :) lol


	6. The Banquet Begins

Hello everyone, I'm back from the dead! I know this chapter is really late but some things have happened since my last authors note. Not only did my keyboard quit on me, my entire laptop committed suicide. So I had to save up $500 for a new one plus all the files on my old laptop are gone so I had to re-type. . . loads of fun. Anyway, after a lot of patient waiting on your guys' part (that I thank you for), here it is!

**SASU-SAKU4everandalways: **_I don't want to say too much about him yet because he will be making later appearances but Jonathon is associated with Orochimaru's army (how and why will be explained later). I wish I could tell you how long it's going to be between updates but I can't. It seems that every time I give an estimate something comes up and I'm not able to make the date, so instead of giving a meaningless time frame I'm just going to assure you that I'm trying to get chapters out as soon as possible. As for the pairings, ItachixRika will play a big role in this fic however SasuxSaku is still the main couple. Heh, sorry for making you read this huge paragraph but I hope I got all your questions answered for you, thanks for reviewing :) _

**no tears left to cry: **_Haha, everyone's been asking me when I'm going to have Sakura get pregnant and the answer is: you're going to have to wait and see! :) I know I've been sort of neglecting the other characters but everyone makes an appearance this chapter. By the way, thanks for sending me that link to your story. I've been enjoying it :)_

**Sora Hoshi: **_After reading your review I promptly smacked myself in the forehead. You're completely right about Sakura returning and to her old village/having something of her parents and/or Shizune. I was going to add something to that effect but my plans for the sequel evolved from what I had originally thought of and I ended up forgetting about it. Thank you for reminding me :) With the plot the way I'm planning it I don't think I'll be able to address that any time soon but I'm planning on adding it towards the end of this story. _

**EvermoreTranquility: **_I can't say why her maiden name is important yet, but I promise you'll find out soon :)_

* * *

Sakura flattened herself against the wall as yet another servant carrying a large tray of food zoomed past her. It was the day of the much-anticipated State Banquet and the entire castle was buzzing with activity. The day had started rather early for her considering how late she had stayed up the night before. Which was, of course, _completely_ Sasuke's fault. Apparently he didn't enjoy being pushed into large, cold bodies of water (who knew?) and so he had spent most of the night showing her what would happen should she choose to do such a thing again, using his signature form of pleasurable torture, not that she was complaining of course. Then, as was becoming annoyingly customary, she was separated from her mate early that morning. However, instead of her being escorted to some lesson or another, it was her husband that was called upon by his brother. The older royal stating that he needed to discuss something with his sibling and asking if he could take Sasuke from her for a while. And so that's how she had found herself a little groggy and alone.

Turns out that being alone wasn't such a good thing. First the boredom had set in while her mind was still running a little slow due to being freshly awoken, then as she became more awake and realized what day it was, the boredom gave way to nervousness and the nervousness to anxiety and apprehension. To take her mind off of the coming party and set it to ease, she decided she needed something to keep her busy . . . except that wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be. From her view on the balcony she could see some guests arriving, they had started pouring in last night and most of the guest rooms of the palace were full. At first she had thought she could go down and mingle a little, maybe get to know some of the people she would be seeing that night. However, she quickly dismissed the notion after thinking how much better it would be if she waited until Sasuke was at her side to give her confidence and to cover up any social faux pas she made. Instead she opted to go down to the kitchen and see if she could be of any help. That turned out rather bad as well.

When she had gotten through the doors, after almost being smacked in the face with them by an outgoing servant, she entered a mass of chaos that rivaled a battlefield. Inside the large room dozens of vampires rushed about cooking and preparing massive amounts of food. In fact, they were so consumed in their work that they hadn't noticed her until she had spoken up asking if she could be of any help. The result being the room going deathly quiet, if a person had so much as sneezed within a five mile radius she was sure you would have been able to hear it. The cooks stopped mid-action to stare at her as if she had grown a second head. Muttering a quick 'never mind' she made a hasty exit and escaped the gaping crowd. Soon after the noise and shouted orders had started up again.

Everywhere she had went after that she seemed only to be getting in the way of someone. So giving up on her quest, she was now headed back to her room where she would be meeting Rika, Hinata, and Kaori so they could get their hair done and get dressed for the party. She was excited to hear that the master swordswoman would be joining them because she hadn't seen the female Uchiha since her first day in the palace.

As soon as she arrived at her room she was ushered in by a very excited and, as per usual, energetic Misa. Sakura spotted her friends already seated on chairs having their hair fussed with. Hinata was dressed in a lovely shade of dark purple that complemented her eyes; the dress had a nice flowing design that drew attention away from the small bulge of her pregnant stomach. Her hands were clasped primly in her lap and a small smile graced her lips which grew wider in greeting. Kaori who was seated next to her was attired in a blue dress a couple shades darker than the natural blue streaks in her hair. Her expression was twisted in a grimace as the woman behind her pulled and twisted her long locks trying to arrange it into an artful up-do. Lastly, Rika gave a small wave in greeting as winced at the harsh tugging of her own hair. Her dress was a rich crimson color that looked nice on her slightly tanned skin. The dress seemed to fit her nice hourglass frame like a glove until it flared out slightly at the thighs for a better range of movement.

"Over here Sakura-sama!" Misa pushed her towards her bed where her own dress had been laid out. "Alright, strip!"

Sakura was glad she wasn't capable of blushing anymore. Her mouth opened to speak but then, speechless , she closed it again.

"Oh come on now Your Highness! Nothing we girls haven't seen before!" The blonde chirped while picking up the black dress and giggling softly.

Sakura gave a little embarrassed laugh and did as instructed. Misa then helped her put on the soft, floor length dress which fit her perfectly thanks to the blonde's amazing skill with a needle and thread. Then she was being dragged over and set down on a chair next to Rika while another servant came over and bowed to her.

"Hello Uchiha-sama. My name is Kanai and I'll be doing your hair and makeup this evening." The human woman looked to be in about her forties. She had a kind face but Sakura could see the woman's hard life reflected in her eyes. Something about this woman seemed familiar to her however she just couldn't seem to put a finger on it.

The woman moved behind her and brought the brush up to smooth trough her hair. "Do you have any hairstyle preferences My Lady?"

"Not really." Sakura shifted a bit, "I'm sure whatever you do to it will be perfect."

"I'll try my best My Lady."

"You know," Misa mused from her position on the opposite side of the room, "I do some pretty good work if I do say so myself." She smirked.

"The dresses are wonderful Misa-san." Said Hinata giving the woman a smile.

"You seem to be in a rather good mood." Kaori commented to her, giving a questioning look.

"I am." The former Hyuuga laughed. Sakura could practically see her friend's happiness radiating from her and figured this was what people meant when they talked about pregnant women 'glowing'.

"Well what happened?" Kaori again.

"Last night Neji stopped by with Tenten-chan to check on me. I tried to hide it but I guess they could still see how upset I was because of the problem with Otou-san. Somehow he and Naruto-kun ended up going to talk to my father about his treatment of Naruto-kun and I." She looked down at her fingers that she was fiddling with, a habit of hers to show when she's nervous. "I was so worried about them! From what I heard, Neji made my father sit and listen while Naruto-kun ranted about him being a bad father to have treated me the way he has." Her fingers stopped moving for a moment, "When I heard I couldn't believe they had done that. I would have been much to afraid to _ever_ say something like that to Otou-san. Then the most amazing thing happened. My father came and _apologized _to me!" She shook her head as if she still couldn't believe it happened, "Well . . . as close to apologizing as my father gets anyway." She finished with a smile, "I've just been so much happier now."

"Hiashi apologized?" Kaori paused and raised an eyebrow. "Well that's it. The apocalypse has finally come and we're all going to die." The mock seriousness of her voice causing all of them to laugh.

"Hey!" Misa snapped her fingers in triumph causing everyone to look at her. "First, I'm happy for you Hinata-sama." She gave a smile, "but I just figured out what was nagging at me! You two look alike!" She pointed at Rika and Kanai.

The brush going through her hair fell to the ground and Sakura turned to look at the woman behind her and then at Rika. "Yeah, you two do look like you could be related." _'So that's why I thought Kanai looked familiar.' _

Rika stared at the woman in obvious surprise. Kanai looked more like her than her own mother had. In fact, she never thought she looked like her father either. Her parents always told her that she looked like some of her aunts, whom she had never met. "Did you have a sister named Kyoko by any chance?"

Kanai, seeming to finally get out of her shock, shook her head. "No sisters My Lady."

"Daughters perhaps?" Kaori asked, her eyes narrowed. She had a hunch that something wasn't quite what it seemed. Something was tugging at her thoughts, a memory trying to surface.

"N-no daughters either My Lady." The color had drained out of her face and the sentence came out a little too quickly to be normal.

"Hmm." Kaori let the subject drop but filed it away in her mind for future research.

"Okay you all need to stop talking now so you can get your makeup done." Misa wagged her finger in a scolding motion.

'_Well you brought up the subject in the first place . . . .' _Sakura mentally laughed at the seamstress' constant mood swings.

"Ugh you are _not _putting a bunch of that goop on my face again!" Kaori backed away from the advancing blonde with a look of horror.

A glint came into Misa's eyes that could only be explained as pure mischievous malice. "Come on now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way it's still going to happen!"

"No!"

'_Okay she and Ino _have _to be related somehow. Kami-sama I'd hate to see what they would be like together.' _

"Yes! You're going to look like the pretty young woman that you are! Now sit down!" The blonde said with (what Tenten liked to call) the Misa-look-of-doom. *Insert scary thunder sound effect here.*

The female Uchiha did as instructed, she knew when to surrender.

"Now anybody else want to say something?"

"No m'am!"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hands in the pockets of his military style dress uniform (that he was forced to wear for the occasion) Itachi glanced at his younger brother who was tugging at the collar of his own outfit. The expression on his face was one of annoyance. "You forget just how uncomfortable these things are after you haven't had to wear them for almost a decade."

Sasuke nodded, "I'm surprised that little brat Misa didn't 'alter' mine again like last time."

Itachi laughed remembering how after having a little spat with his brother Misa had hemmed all Sasuke's pants so they were about five inches to short for him and refused to fix them until he apologized. "You didn't make her mad again did you?"

"Tch. No." He sighed, "I learned my lesson."

"For once." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Lets hurry up before mom stakes us."

Itachi stopped his brother with a hand on his arm, "You think I'm doing the right thing?"

Sasuke studied the serious expression on his brother's face and recalled their earlier conversation about his choice not to change Rika and shrugged. "It's hard for me to say, it's not really my place."

"Would you have changed Sakura? If the whole thing with Orochimaru hadn't happened?" He released Sasuke's arm and shoved his hand back into his pocket.

"I'm not sure," Sasuke said after a short pause. "I wouldn't change the life we have together now for anything, but I don't know if I would have done it had she not been about to die. It's risky, a lot of humans don't live through the change." He shook his head sadly.

"Exactly why I don't want to risk it."

"Have you told her yet?" Sasuke asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"No. I'm going to tonight." Itachi sighed, "I don't think she's going to take it well."

"Yup. I'd suggest you dust off your knee's brother because you're probably going to be groveling on them for the next week or so."

* * *

_Twenty minutes later:_

The sound of muffled music flowed into the hall that Sakura was standing in. The whole royal family was waiting there to be introduced as well. Naruto and Hinata had gone inside about ten minutes earlier. Her hand that was resting on Sasuke's forearm tightened its grip and he turned to look at her. "You're going to be fine." His eyes moved leisurely down her body with an unmistakable sense of sensuality, "You look amazing."

"So do you." Sakura had become temporarily speechless when she had first seen her mate. The black and crimson military style dress suit he had on fit him well, showing of his lean muscles and making him look absolutely sinful with his gliding walk. It had silver buttons down the front of the jacket and on the cuffs of the sleeves. If he had to wear that every time there was a party, she might not be so opposed to them anymore. Seeing him dressed like that was almost worth all the awkward moments that were sure to follow. "You should wear that more often."

He smirked, "If I knew you were going to react like that to this thing I would have worn it a long time ago." He leaned in and gave her a kiss that made her knees weak.

"_Sasuke_." Sakura whisper-yelled, "_Your parents are right there_!"

He only chuckled a bit before looking forward again.

The large carved wooden doors opened and the full force of everything hit Sakura's sensitive vampire senses. The noise, color and scents were overpowering as musicians played and choristers sang. The crowd grew silent once Mikoto and Fugaku's names and titles were announced and they entered the room. Itachi being the crown prince followed them with Rika and then it was Sakura and Sasuke's turn. Their names were read and then they were walking. Her eyes soaked in all the details of the room. Brightly dressed courtiers and servants had stopped rushing about to bow at their entrance. Elegant looking ladies held their curtsies in long flowing dresses. At the far end of the room a dais had been put up and the longest table Sakura had ever seen sat upon it. Along with it were two throne-like chairs situated in the middle that the Vampire King and Queen had taken seats in. Itachi sat to his father's right with Rika beside him.

Sakura was so caught up in the sights that she was surprised to notice that she had forgotten to focus on not tripping but had managed the short walk to her seat without problems anyway. Sasuke's hand grasped hers under the table and gave it a fond squeeze. "See? You're doing fine."

His whisper made her smile, _'For now anyway.'_ She thought. Her eyes caught the forms of Kaori and Kakashi who had entered the room after herself and was presently surprised as the woman took the seat next to her. She had been afraid of having to sit next to someone she didn't know but now, being surrounded by all the people she loved, her spirits lifted. _'Perhaps this won't be so bad after all.' _

The noise and music started up again and more and more people continued to arrive. The high table that she was seated at was perpendicular to rows upon rows of other long tables that filled the room save for the dance floor. As the seats started filling up she noticed a definite order of precedence. The various races nobility were near the top end and the rich merchants were in the center and lower end towards to door. The monarchs of the other races were taking seats at her own table. She knew it wasn't polite to stare but she couldn't help but look at the creatures that she had learned about in her studies at the palace.

Adjacent from her were the King and Queen of the Fey. The woman, Queen Aveen, had long lavender hair that extended to the small of her back and eyes the most brilliant green Sakura had ever seen. Like all the fairies in the room she was pale and slender and her ears were slightly pointed as well. Her husband, King Kieryn, had hair in the brightest shade of blue and eyes the golden color of honey. Both of them were so beautiful it almost hurt to look at them. They had a sort of hypnotic quality to them however, that made it impossible to look away. They looked young too, no later than their mid twenties, but she knew they must have been centuries old. But for all their beauty there was a terrifying coldness in their manner and in their eyes. They reminded her of a sharp piece of glass; pretty, but come to close and you get hurt.

Across from her were the Werewolf monarchs, King Taygen, his Queen Akasha, and their son Prince Kiba. The King was huge, wide shoulders and extremely muscular. When he spoke his voice was always booming loud, he smiled often, and he had a friendly air about him that put everyone around him at ease. His wife, while much quieter, had the same personable aura that was likewise shared by their son. All three of them had dark brown hair but while the King and Prince had black eyes, the Queen had a lovely sky blue.

The last sovereigns to be seated were the Demons, King Minato and Queen Kushina. They were seated across from Mikoto and Fugaku and beside them sat their son Naruto and his mate Hinata. Naruto had personally introduced Sakura to his parents once they sat down. Naruto looked a lot like his father with whom he shared his blonde hair. At the moment Queen Kushina was in deep conversation with her son and Hinata about the coming arrival of her grandchild and King Minato was talking to Fugaku, who Sakura had never seen say so much the entire time she had known him.

The other two members at her table (excluding Sai who was next to Kakahsi) were the High Witch Edessa and Wizard Dresdin. They weren't royalty per say but they were the leaders of their race. Edessa was a little old woman with hair was white as fallen snow. Her violet eyes seemed to see everything and they held century's worth of wisdom in their depths. Dresdin looked rather old himself, his hair the same shade of bright white as his wife's, and his wrinkled face was kind looking. He had a long beard that Sakura noticed him stroking quite frequently when he seemed to be in deep thought.

Sakura had to stop her study of the others when she noticed the hubbub start to die down again. All eyes were turned to watch as the great doors opened and dozens of servants carrying platters and other containers of every imaginable sort of food came filing in. They waited for word from Fugaku and then scattered to all points of the room and started serving out the first course, with the Royal families being the first to be fed. Sakura looked down at the food in front of her. Not only did it smell amazing but it gave her an excuse to abstain from making conversation. Sasuke's hand was still holding onto hers and she was grateful for the comforting presence.

"Sasuke my boy!" King Taygen said, seeming to notice the Uchiha for the first time that night, "How have you been? I see you've finally found yourself a pretty woman like I told you to." He laughed.

Sasuke allowed a small smile and nodded, "I've been well. What about you?" Sakura was surprised to see her husband being such a good sport and socializing. She figured his mother had probably threatened him with something horrible.

"Oh things are the same as always. It's hard to believe I haven't seen you in years!" The Kings smile was wide. "So Princess Sakura is it? How are you faring tonight? Liking the festivities?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Everything is wonderful." Sakura found that talking to him wasn't as hard as she would have thought, the words were seeming to come to her with ease.

"Quite the formal one aren't you?" He laughed, "You don't see that enough anymore."

Not knowing how to respond to that she took a sip of her wine.

"I take it you two met while you were out with Kakashi? I've never seen you at any formal events before."

"We did," Sasuke spoke up, "This is her first time at one of the Blood Palace's Banquets."

"Ah I see. Well, I wish you two happiness in your days to come."

"Thank you Your Highness." Sakura smiled.

King Taygen smiled back before turning to King Kieryn and starting a rather animated conversation with him about different weapons and which were more effective in batte.

'_Well I've made it through my first conversation without embarrassing myself. I think I can call this evening a resounding success!' _

Sasuke almost laughed when he read his mates thoughts. He told her repeatedly that she'd do just fine.

* * *

Hopefully this was almost worth the wait. 

The next chapter the Banquet continues so keep reading!

Review please. :)


	7. Stolen Dance

Hello everyone :)

Wow, these last few months has been extremely chaotic. It seems like it's been forever since I was able to sit down and focus on my writing. I've been a bridesmaid for my cousin's wedding (I never knew all the things that went into being a bridesmaid, especially when the bride _hand makes_ the bouquets and numerous other things), attended the weddings of both my older brothers (one of which required me to travel to Virginia), midterm exams, and then I had a close family member pass away. Which of course, hasn't put me in the mood to write.

So I'd like to thank you all for putting up with my procrastinating ass and continuing to read and review this story. You guys are great :)

**SASU-SAKU4everandalways: **_Yet again, thank you! :D You're awesome for being such a loyal reader. Also, to answer your question, it should be in the next chapter. (Btw, that dream, you aren't able to read my mind are you? O.o Because I was considering that.) _

**no tears left to cry: **_I'm sorry that I never got back to you with ideas for your story! My life had been kind of chaotic these past few months and I'm having trouble even getting things going in my own stories. I wish you the best of luck though!_

**Xocoholic: **_Well I was originally planning to make this story just as big as the one that came before it (which was 35 chapters) but it will probably turn out being a little less than that. _

* * *

Sakura glanced around the massive banquet hall and couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought she would be having such _fun_! Instead of making a fool of herself like she feared, she seemed to have impressed the visiting monarchs and as the evening continued to progress she found herself loosening up and actually enjoying herself. Every once in a while she would catch Sasuke's eye and he would smile at her. Not smirk, actually smile. Of course he made sure no one else was witness to the event but it still made her feel ten feet tall because she could practically see the pride oozing off of him. He was _proud_ to have her as his mate. That thought alone made sure that her good mood remained intact for the entire night.

She was rather proud of herself actually. She had gone though lesson after lesson on proper etiquette and she found that most of the information had stuck. However, the evening wasn't without its mishaps. She did have to employ some cunning during the multi coursed meal when she had forgotten which eating utensil was supposed to be used for what course. At which point a quote from a friend in her old village popped into her head _'When in doubt, follow someone else who looks like they know what they're doing!'_ So, she did. If anyone noticed her copying their movements, they didn't comment on it so she figured all was well.

Now all the eating was behind them and couples had taken to the dance floor. She watched men and women glide and twirl their way around and was struck once again by each races unique beauty. The vampires with all their aristocratic elegance covering their still noticeable dangerous edge, the fairies who were so light on their feet that they seemed to be floating across the floor, and the werewolves that moved with a beautiful animalistic grace. Each and every one truly something to behold.

Her gaze landed on Hinata who was twirling around with Naruto. The blonde chuckling at something she had said, both of them clearly having a good time. Seeing her friend so cheerful again after her recent problems with her father made Sakura grin. Everything seemed to be working out. Hinata was happy again, Itachi had just tonight formally announced to everyone at the banquet that he would be taking Rika as his mate, and Sakura herself, for the first time since she had arrived in the Blood Palace, was beginning to feel like she belonged.

A hand on her shoulder made Sakura look back. She smiled, expecting to find Sasuke, but instead she found that the hand belonged to the young werewolf prince, Kiba. "May I have this dance princess?"

Sakura felt her eyes go wide, "Um. . ." '_What do I do? Sasuke probably won't like this. . . I don't want to offend Prince Kiba though.' _

"I think your mate could spare you for just one dance, ne?" His smile was clearly meant to be charming but it only succeeded in making her feel more awkward.

"Er, okay?" Her answer came out sounding more like a question but the wolf prince seemed not to notice.

"Great!" His arm wrapped around her waist and his free hand took a hold of hers and soon they were flying about with the rest of the couples. Sakura, shocked by his enthusiasm stumbled a bit before she settled into the rhythm of the dance. Despite the fact that he wasn't doing anything inappropriate, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

He grinned at her, "You're a good dancer, you know."

"Thank you." She managed a polite response, although she was unable to return his smile.

A chuckle rang out. He was laughing at her. "Relax," they spun, "I'm not sure what you've heard about werewolves but I promise I don't bite. . ." She looked up at his face, a very Sasuke-like smirk replaced the prince's grin, " –Much."

* * *

Sasuke absentmindedly took a sip of the wine in front of him. He had unfortunately been sucked into a political debate between the King Taygen and his own father. Even more unfortunate was the fact that the conversation didn't seem like it was going to be coming to an end anytime soon. The Werewolf King was much too fond of arguing and his own father was much too stubborn to ever budge from his position on an issue. Sasuke, well he didn't really give a damn about the debate in the first place.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the figure of someone approaching. As his cousin Sai walked up and asked to speak to him, it appeared that his prayers for the last half hour had been answered. He excused himself from the conversation and walked away. Sai might not be his favorite person . . . or even someone he remotely liked but he would take what he could get at the moment. "What do you want?"

"You're welcome." The younger Uchiha was wearing his signature fake smile. "I figured I'd come put you out of your misery. You looked about ready to commit suicide."

"Hn. What do you _really_ want." Sasuke knew better. "You'd never help me unless there was something in it for you."

"I'm hurt cousin." Sai rested a hand over his heart, "There is absolutely no alternative motive for my generosity -" At this point Sasuke openly scoffed, " –I merely wanted to inform you that you would do well to keep an eye on that mate of yours."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "What about Sakura?"

"Oh nothing. . ." His smile became wider, he was truly enjoying this. Pissing off Sasuke had become a sort of hobby of his over the years, "Just that while you were off having your _stimulating_ conversation with uncle, someone seems to have moved in on your territory so to speak."

"_What?_" The word came out on a hiss. Sharingan flashing Sasuke's eyes searched the room for his mate.

"She's over there," Sai nodded towards the dance floor, "She's danced the last two songs with Kiba. To me it seems like they're having a rather good time too, don't you think?"

* * *

Sakura giggled as Kiba almost sent them bumping into another couple, again. After the initial awkwardness was overcome, she found herself actually having not minding the dance so much. She found the werewolf to be funny, once you got used to his sense of humor, and his occasional clumsiness made her feel better about her own dancing skills. She could actually see them becoming good friends in the future.

Suddenly they came to an unexpended halt as a hand reached out and grabbed Kiba by the arm, "May I cut in?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura looked at her mate who was glaring at the other prince. His tone made it perfectly clear that it was not a question but a demand for Kiba to step aside.

"Of course." Kiba quickly stepped away from her, "It was a pleasure princess." He walked away after executing a polite bow and sending her a wink, the latter resulting in a growl from the Uchiha.

Sasuke pulled her close and she was moving again. "I thought you didn't like dancing."

"I don't," His glare faded and was replaced by a possessive stare. She was fairly sure she heard something along the lines of 'mangy mutt' follow.

* * *

Itachi reached under the table and grasped his soon-to-be mate's hand, his thumb making small calming circles on her palm. The evening had gone extremely well for them so far, even with her temporary embarrassment at being the center of attention after his announcement earlier. It couldn't be helped though, he wanted to make sure that everyone on this side of the Forbidden knew his intentions towards her. With him being the crown prince, his taking a human mate could prove to be very problematic, as was proved by his meeting with his father's advisors the other night. If anyone was going to challenge him he preferred to get it over with, but as it seemed none of the other monarchs in attendance seemed to care about the situation at all, other than a few well wishers.

He wasn't in the clear yet though. Not by a long shot. As well as everything was going now, he couldn't be sure his luck would continue throughout the night. He could deal with his father's advisors, he could deal with foreign royalty but he wasn't sure he could deal with Rika's reaction to what he was going to tell her later. _She could leave me._ An ache began in his chest.

"Are you alright?" Her grey eyes stared at him full of concern.

"Everything's fine." He assured her, wishing that it wouldn't have been improper for him to kiss her there.

"Okay." She looked like she wasn't quite sure whether to believe him or not. His hands were tied though because he knew if he even attempted to use his power to influence her emotions she would know, and then he'd really be in for it later.

He watched as something across the room caught her attention and whatever it was caused her to scowl. The situation became clear when she muttered the word 'floozy'. All thought the banquet the numerous advisors in favor of his taking a mistress to produce the needed heir to take the throne, had taken it upon themselves to send every well-bred vampire female in his direction. Each one had made it perfectly clear to him that she would be 'honored to assist him by any means possible'. While Rika had no idea what was going on or that they meant to 'assist' him by bearing his children, she defiantly picked up the gist of what they were offering.

If the situation had been different he would have chuckled at her behavior. She was jealous. "Do you think we could skip out of here a bit early?" She was giving him that look of hers that told him if he agreed to her request he was sure to get a very nice reward in exchange.

He stood with a smirk and pulled her up with him, "I don't think we'll be missed."

* * *

As the night continued to wear on more and more people began leaving the party and retiring to their rooms. Some exhausted from dancing, a few bored because their friends had left, and others so drunk that they had to be escorted back to their rooms by servants. One of the hazards of having an unlimited supply of alcohol on hand Sakura supposed. All in all though the banquet was definitely a first for her. She had met more new people in a day than she usually met in a year, a lot of them having the potential to become good friends. She had danced with a werewolf and ate some of the best food she'd ever tasted.

At the moment she and Sasuke were talking to Kaori and some others that she had introduced Sakura to. They included Kaori's best friend named Tenten and her mate Neji, her good friends Gaara and Temari, Shino, and a rather strange looking man with gills named Kisame.

Tenten she had seen before around the castle. Both she and her mate Neji were members of ANBU, or the royal family's personal guard. Even though they were at a formal party, both were riddled with weapons and both exuded the same kick ass vibe. Neji reminded her of Sasuke in the way they were both quiet people, rarely speaking but when they did it was something worth listening too. She had also found out the he was Hinata's cousin, you could see the family resemblance in their matching unusual eye color.

Gaara was a redheaded sand demon. He also didn't speak much, unless he was spoken to. Temari was his blonde half sister, she herself being a wind demoness. (Another thing Sakura had learned. There were many different kinds of demons, something she hadn't been aware of prior to her move to the Forbidden).

Then there was Shino, a vampire who had the ability to control insects. And finally Kisame, a shark demon, though Kaori referred to him as 'fish boy'. He didn't seem to like that much. In fact, they didn't seem to get along at all.

"Well I'm ready to get out of here," Tenten tugged on her dress looking uncomfortable, "What do you say we go change and meet back in my room to pick up our card game where we left off?"

Kaori smirked, "I'll bring the sake!"

"I'm in." Temari put her arm around her brother, seemingly to keep him from walking away, "Gaara will come to."

"As fun as that sounds I think we're going to go back to our room." Sakura said, knowing Sasuke was ready to leave as well and from his facial expression she didn't think that he wanted to get in on the card game.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kaori surprised Sakura by giving her a hug before she walked away.

"Well count me out as well." Kisame crossed his arms, "I have better things to do than sit around with you idiots."

"Good, because you weren't invited anyway." Kaori smiled.

"Stupid little leech!"

"Overgrown tuna!"

"Midget!"

* * *

I know this chapter was about half the size of my normal ones but I figured that since I had made you all wait for months I would just put up what I had as sort of a mini-chapter. Hopefully the rest of it will be finished and put up tomorrow. 

So long story short, it's not much but I guess it's something?


	8. Revelations

Happy Holidays Everyone! 

Well, chapter eight is finally here! Earlier this week I wondered if I was going to be able to meet my deadline. Being the klutz that I am, I shattered the LCD Display in my laptop :D Happy Holidays indeed. However, in a stroke of genius a friend of mine was able to hook up an external monitor (one of those really old, huge-ass ones) to it so, here it is! 

_**(I know that it's been a while since some of these reviews were submitted but I wanted to take the time and answer them anyway, even if some of you probably don't remember by now what it is that you asked me XD)**_

**alamodie:** _*uncomfortable cough* Just a little shy of two years I believe . . . but on the plus side I believe my writing has improved a bit since then XD. (I had a real problem with run-on sentences o.0)_

**tobi-is-an-artist-too:**_ Thank you (: and Itachi is one of my favorite characters as well. I don't want to give too much away but Rin may make another appearance and Orochimaru is very different from what he was in the previous story (as far as abilities). He definitely has some nasty surprises in store. _

**Sumira Uchiha:**_ There is a definite yes on the Ino and Shikamaru appearance but Rin will have to remain a mystery for now (: _

**Another SasuSaku fan: **_Sasori and Deidara will be joining us very shortly (:_

Finally, before we get into the chapter I would like to thank all of you for taking the time to review the last chapter and/or to PM me recently and most of all for being so supportive, it really does mean a lot to me.

_**Warning:**__ Some serious mushy fluff ahead o.o_

* * *

Silently, he watched her sleep. Pale moonlight filtered through the curtains and caressed her face, enhancing her quiet beauty. Nothing he had ever seen compared to this. Nothing could ever equal the sense of peace and contentment that he found from just holding her in his arms. It was times like this, when it was just the two of them, that the rest of the world and all his responsibilities seemed to fade into nothingness. It was times like this when he could simply be himself. Not a prince, not a soldier – just Sasuke. It was a sort of freedom that he seldom experienced prior to her.

For a long time there had been something missing in his life. There had been a nameless void inside of him. At first he had tried to assuage that _something_ by means of meaningless flings with random women. _Why_ he had thought that would work he couldn't quite recall now. Later, he tried again with a fruitless quest for mortality. Luckily though, that quest had led him to the very thing that he was unknowingly searching for. The thing that he didn't even know he needed so badly: Sakura. His father had told him that one day he'd find his true mate, a woman he would give his life for. He had laughed at his father then. He wasn't laughing now. He finally understood. Nothing mattered more to him than her safety and happiness.

Sasuke let a small smile appear on his face when his wife cuddled closer to his side. She had passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was becoming a normal occurrence for her to become fatigued easily and the large banquet seemed to have thoroughly tired her out. A warm glow of pride came with his thoughts on the evenings events. He had been floored first by his mate's beauty in her new gown and then again by her surprising diplomatic prowess. She had worked the room like a seasoned noblewoman. He suspected that she wasn't even aware of the fact that she had successfully charmed more than half of the foreign dignitaries. She had a bad habit of underestimating herself. It was something he was determined to correct.

Bringing a hand up to softly stroke her cheek, because he found he _couldn't_ resist, he allowed his thoughts to drift toward the future they would have together. It was clear after tonight that Sakura would fit into palace life exceedingly well. She would handle the pressures of being a princess to his race with the social grace and intelligence he knew her to possess. There was a time when he had worried about her because of all the burdens that would come with being his mate but he should have known that she was more than capable of handling them. Once, living for almost forever had seemed arduous, now it seemed somehow not enough. No amount of time with her would ever be enough.

_Being rather sentimental tonight aren't I? _He had to laugh at himself. He would have never been like this just three years ago. However, he couldn't make himself regret the change. To everyone else he would always remain cold and indifferent, only she would witness the thawing of the ice around his heart. Only Sakura – because she was the cause.

Her hand made a fist where it was resting upon his chest and the familiar sign of her legs becoming restless let him know that she was waking. Pink eyelashes fluttered and slowly opened to reveal emerald green eyes. It was almost as if she was aware of his thoughts of her and they had brought her out of her peaceful slumber. "Sasuke?"

"I'm here."

She gave a sleepy smile as if she were amused. "I know."

He grinned in return at the things that they understood without them even having to be said. He would always be there for her.

* * *

Itachi looked at the small human woman sprawled on top of him. His hands brushed her long brown hair away from her face to reveal an adorably determined expression. "What was that?" He questioned before leaning in for another kiss. She smiled against his mouth and then laughed when he refused to release her to let her answer.

"I _said_," she had gained her freedom, "let's do it tonight."

Itachi allowed an eyebrow to rise in a look of smug amusement, "We _have_ . . . three times already." A crimson blush appeared on her cheeks, causing him to chuckle. "_However_, if you wish to go again, I'm certainly amenable."

"That's _not_ what I meant!" She said it in a scandalized tone that made him smirk. "I meant that it's a full moon tomorrow, so . . ."

"So?" He knew where this was going, but he was dreading the coming conversation just the same.

"So I think that you should turn me. Tonight." Her fingers played with the bed covers, a nervous action. "I want to get it over with. Then tomorrow can just be about us, about getting mated."

He had never seen her as happy as he had tonight when he announced to the entire Forbidden that he intended to take her as his mate the following evening. He almost didn't have the heart to ruin her good mood with his news. He knew she would be far from happy but he had made his decision. "No."

Her brows furrowed in confusion and he could hear her heart start to race. No doubt she was coming up with some odd and horrible scenario in her head to explain his short answer. He would have to explain himself. "What do you mean?"

He was ashamed that her voice almost sounded _scared_. "I mean that tomorrow when I take you as my mate, you will be human."

"_Why_?" She looked beyond lost. "You'll have to change me sometime. What's the difference if it's now or later?"

His lips pressed into a thin line. He wasn't sure how to respond without upsetting her but he didn't want to lie either. He refused to lie to her, even if it _would_ save his ass at the moment.

But she understood his silence for what it was, an answer in and of itself. "You don't plan on changing me _ever_, do you?"

"No, I don't." His tone made it clear that there was no room for argument on the matter. He attempted to pull her close again, she had backed away in her confusion, but she refused to let him touch her.

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind, is there?" Her voice was sad, disbelieving.

"No. I've made my decision." He reached for her again. He wanted to comfort her despite the fact that it looked like his comfort was the last thing she wanted.

His answer was the last straw. "How _dare_ you?" She scrambled off his bed, picking clothes up as she went. He made no move to stop her.

"How dare I?" He was getting upset now, but he refused to raise his voice at her. "How dare I think of your safety?" He watched her tremble, with rage or sorrow he couldn't tell.

"How dare you make the decision without even consulting me!" She turned to face him, fully clothed and within feet of his bedroom door. "It's my life that you're talking about!" Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "This affects our entire future! We were going to be mated! We're supposed to be a team, make decisions like this _together_!"

An intense pain struck him. Her tears had been like a knife to the heart, he couldn't bear to be the cause of her pain, but now all he felt an all consuming fear. "We _were_ going to be mated?" Her use of the past tense was playing havoc on his mind.

"I can't . . ." Her voice was small and sounded broken, "I can't do this right now." Her hand reached for the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" She couldn't leave him. He needed her.

"Anywhere but here."

And she ran.

* * *

Kaori glanced at her two most trusted colleagues. She had called them to her room after her guests left from the earlier card game. She was satisfied that most people in the Blood Palace were far too drunk now to bother spying on her little meeting with the ANBU operatives. Something had been bothering her since she returned home. Something that felt almost sinister in nature. She had no proof to back up her suspicions yet – but that was what Neji and Tenten were for. They knew well enough to come immediately when she had one of her _feelings,_ because in the past she had always been right. No matter how much she wished she wasn't.

"Something isn't right." She insisted and she knew they understood. "I need you two to monitor the nobles for any suspicious behavior. I don't know if it's a coup or an assassination attempt but something big is coming." She ran her hands over her katana. "Soon."

"Hai!" The two ANBU bowed and headed out the door. Their reconnaissance would begin tonight.

Kaori closed her eyes, "Please let me be wrong."

Because this time, she had a feeling someone was going to die before things were resolved.

* * *

Fugaku flung open his door, enraged. Whoever had the gall to wake him in the middle of the night was about to regret the day he was born.

"_What_ is the meaning of this?" He eyed the palace guard in front of him, "This had better be damn important!" It was a rare day when the Vampire King resulted to cursing.

"S-sire, messengers from the borderlands . . ."

"Well, what of it?" He was losing his patience, fast. What message couldn't possibly wait until morning?

"A massacre!" Fugaku finally noticed how terrified the man looked.

"_What _massacre?"

"Sire," the guard fell in front of his monarch, "we're being invaded!"

* * *

Well, some foreshadowing and some hints at a coming major even if you squint ;) 

Hopefully, you all enjoyed this chapter despite there being a lack of a lot of SasuSaku. There will be plenty of that coming but I needed to set some events in motion in this chapter and this seemed like the best way to break things off. 

Again, happy holidays :D

-Yoshikuni


	9. This Means War

**poket:**_ Thank you for your review. I want to assure you that my intention was not to shorten Sasuke and Sakura's appearance in the story in favor of Itachi and Rika. The purpose of the last chapter was to get some plot twists set into motion and the scene between Itachi and Rika was there because their separation will bring about certain consequences later in the story. I just need to get some necessary things going before I can focus more on the main couple._

* * *

Chaos and then silence.

At first the castle was so loud that there seemed to be a rioting mob running about and then just as suddenly as the commotion started; it stopped. All that was left was a frightening sort of muteness. It was as if the very palace itself was holding it's breath in anticipation of some horrible event that would ignite all the tension in the air – with disastrous results.

Sakura had been awoken not two hours before by Sasuke on his way out of their room. An important meeting had been called and he was required to attend. She had not been conscious when the servant came to tell Sasuke his presence was needed in the council room, so she had no idea what this sudden meeting was about. She couldn't imagine what was so important that it had to be discussed in the middle of the night. However, the look on Sasuke's face when he left told her that something was very wrong.

Her mate was a reserved person by nature. His expression was always that of a mask of perfect indifference to the world around him. Even she, who knew him better than anyone else, had problems reading him sometimes. So, to see his emotions so openly upon his face was a shocking and serious thing. It was this more than anything else that inspired her anxiety.

Instead of doing what her mate told her to do and going back to sleep, she couldn't even if she tried, she decided to see what she could find out on her own. Though apparently she wasn't the only one with that idea. As soon as she turned the first corner in the hallway outside of her room she ran into Hinata. The former Hyuuga informed her that she had heard some rumors but she suggested going somewhere private to discuss them, which was how they ended up in the Royal Library. To both of their surprise Rika was already there when they arrived. The way she was curled up into one of the chairs implied that she had been using it for a rather uncomfortable bed.

"What's going on?" Rika, now awake, looked back and forth between the female vampires. Her expression was one of surprise and mild embarrassment.

"That's what I would like to know." Sakura muttered, collapsing into the plush chair beside her soon-to-be-sister.

Hinata threw a nervous look over her shoulder at the library doors, assuring herself that they were locked. "I believe something terrible has happened." Her hand came down to protectively caress her rounded stomach, as was her habit whenever she became upset.

Sakura shared a worried look with Rika and then turned again to face her friend, her voice gentle, "Hinata, _what_ has happened?"

"We . . . the Forbidden . . . it's been invaded."

Sakura slumped back in her seat, her shock made her unable to ask for further explanation. _Invaded? By who? When? Why? _

"I heard Itachi when he came to our room to fetch Naruto. I knew it had to be something horrible because he looked . . . well he looked half dead," Hinata continued, oblivious to the look of pain on Rika's face at the mention of her lover's name. Sakura however noticed and added that to the long list of things about the night that needed explaining. "He said that we had been invaded by a human army and that they had already launched multiple attacks upon our outer cites."

"What? Why would they do that?" Sakura regained her voice, "What do they hope to accomplish by this?"

"There have always been humans who wanted to invade the Forbidden. Mostly slayers and the people who live closest to the boarder." Rika replied, avoiding the gaze of her friends. She knew it hadn't been too long ago since she was aboard a slayer ship herself. "They're scared. People are always frightened by what they don't understand. Whenever something goes wrong, they blame the horrible creatures from the Forbidden. They believe that vampires and creatures like you are inherently evil. They think that if they wipe you guys out, they'll be safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?"

Rika shrugged. "Everything. If a baby goes missing, there's no investigation – the fairies took the child. If a man is dead near a body of water – a naiad drowned him. If a husband becomes violent with his wife – he's been possessed by a demon. If a woman can't conceive – a jealous witch has put a hex on her."

"That's ridiculous!" Hinata exclaimed in a rare moment of fury.

"It is." Rika agreed. "But it's easier to blame things that you've been taught were evil than to suspect your neighbors or your own family."

"What does this mean?" Sakura looked to Hinata, "For us? For the entire Forbidden?"

"It means war."

The sentence was said softly, as if the very action of saying the words themselves would bring instant chaos. The room remained completely silent while it's occupants absorbed it's meaning.

"What are we going to do?" Rika asked. The declaration had come with an overwhelming sense that she had to do _something_.

"I don't know." Hinata whispered. "Naruto . . . Naruto will fight. He, Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Kakashi . . . they'll all fight." Both of her arms were wrapped around her stomach now. "I can't. I . . . the baby . . ."

Sakura slipped out of her chair to kneel in front of her friend, her hands resting over Hinata's. "It'll be okay. You and the baby, you'll be okay. Naruto would never let anything happen to you."

"I know," tears of worry were in the her eyes now, "he'll die before he lets anything hurt me. He might _die_. I need him – _we_ need him!"

"Shh." Sakura embraced the frightened female, "Naruto will be just fine. You know he's much too stubborn to die." Her voice tried for mocking gaiety but fell a bit flat.

Hinata sniffled. "Yes. Of course he will." She laughed, a little weak sound. "Look at me, this pregnancy has me all emotional. Emotional, tired all the time, sick, sore and just crazy."

Sakura started to smile but stopped. _Tired all the time. . . emotional . . . _

"Sakura?" Rika asked, "Are you all right?"

"I don't know." Sakura frowned, "Hinata, how did you know you were pregnant?"

* * *

Sasuke clenched his fists below the table. The emergency meeting had been in session for over an hour now and nothing was getting done. His people, _innocent civilians_, were out there dying while the ignorant old buffoons who called themselves aristocrats were in the palace arguing. He looked over at Itachi who was sitting on the right hand side of their father. His older brother seemed to be just as frustrated as he was.

"Silence!" Fugaku stood, his hands braced on the table in front of him.

The room became quiet. The Vampire King always had a way of commanding the unquestioning obedience of everyone around him. Even the foreign dignitaries stopped talking and listened when he spoke.

"Why must we continue to repeat the obvious?" His cold eyes took in everyone in the room, "We have been invaded. The humans have declared war upon us."

"What do you mean they have declared war upon _us_? From what I hear they've only attacked vampire cities." King Kieryn smirked, his posture that of lazy amusement. "I fail to see how this involves _us_ at all. Seems like a personal problem to me _Your Majesty_." The King's remark led to mumbled agreements by leaders of the other races.

Fugaku's stare hardened, and Sasuke swore he saw a glimpse of fear in the Fey King. "A personal problem?" His father's voice was cold as ice, "Will it still be a personal problem when they attack your people? Or are you naïve enough to believe that it is only the vampires they are after and not the entire Forbidden?"

"How are we naïve?" Asked Queen Aveen. "The humans have given us no reason to suspect that they intend to harm anyone else."

"No reason to suspect?" Itachi growled, rising from his seat as well. "What do you think they're after? Revenge? We've done nothing to them. Our land? We have no resources they don't already have themselves. No. Haven't you been listening? They're here for one simple reason: extermination of everything non-human. Once the vampires are wiped out they'll come for the fey, the werewolves, the demons, the witches and wizards. They won't stop until we're all gone."

Sasuke had never seen Itachi so angry and strung out. The crown prince looked like he was already dead. Despite his fury, his brother looked weary and anguished. _It looks like everything's going to shit at once. _

Suddenly Minato jumped out of his chair. "Itachi's right! This concerns all of us. We need to come together and destroy them before they destroy all of us."

"Yeah!" Naruto quickly yelled out in support of his father. He looked as angry as Sasuke felt. "Let's get these bastards! Who's with us?"

A low hum of muttering broke out as all the leaders of the Forbidden conspired with each other.

"We'll help." High Witch Edessa stood. "We won't fight but we'll serve you as healers."

Fugaku nodded, accepting her offer of assistance and thanking her. "Anyone else?"

The room fell silent.

"There is no one else then?" Sasuke growled, "No one else brave enough to fight?"

"It's not a matter of bravery, Prince Sasuke." King Taygen said, "How can I ask my people to give their lives when I'm not fully sure they are in any danger?"

"You can ask them," Itachi said, "because they will die anyway."

For a moment the Werewolf King looked astonished but then he shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I can't." He rose from his chair and left the room, his wife following close behind. Soon, all the other monarchs followed him, one-by-one.

When the door clicked closed after the final one left, Minato looked at his old friend. "Well Fugaku, it looks like it's just you, me, and Edessa here."

"It would seem so."

Kushina, who had remained silent the entire meeting finally spoke up. "We'll do all we can. However, it will take time to muster our troops and march here."

Mikoto nodded. "Thank you. We'll launch a defense while we wait for you to arrive."

Sasuke sighed and walked over to stand next to his brother. Tomorrow, the war would begin.

* * *

**Short but with purpose I suppose. **

**Note:**_ Updates might be slow for a while. My grandmother recently had open heart surgery and due to her age her recovery has been slow. She needs a lot of assistance so my time has been of short supply as of late. _


End file.
